Me Without You
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Plot driven. Carly fights to prove Jason did not die. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall of 2006**

Carly lay in bed with Jax, their bodies both naked beneath the white sheet.

"You were crazy to go to Africa and leave this behind." Carly said

"I agree."

"Don't do anything stupid like that again." Carly said

He kissed her and said, "Only a fool would make the same mistake twice."

"Exactly."

"Are you calling me a fool?" he asked jokingly

She smiled "You are so lucky I took you back."

"Who else could make you feel like this?" Jax said as he ran kisses down her neck and over her chest, moving ever lower.

Her cell rang. She recognized it was Jason's ring. So did Jax.

"Ignore it." he said, dropping a kiss on her stomach.

Carly was heading for the phone. " I can't." She crawled off the bed, wrapping herself in the sheet, and leaving Jax uncovered.

She hurriedly grabbed her purse on the dresser and pulled out the phone. "Hello? Jason?" All she heard was a dial tone.

"Come back to bed." Jax said

"It might be important." Carly said " Maybe he left a message."

Jax sighed.

"Sorry." Carly said "Just let me check real quick and then I am all yours."

_As long as he is around you will never be all mine_, Jax thought

"You have one message. Time 11:58 pm." Carly heard through the phone and then Jason's voice was in her ear.

He said, "Hey, if you are still awake give me a call back. I wanted to ask you something. I know it's late so if you can't get back to me tonight don't worry about it. There is always tomorrow. I might drop by Metro Court so we can talk about this in person. I can't sleep and I'm out walking. I was just thinking about how I should have taken your advice and went to see Sam sooner. Now it's too late. There's no going back now with her or anyone else." Jason let out a breath.

Carly was getting worried for him, hearing him go on like this. Jason usually kept his answers short and to the point. But she knew he was going through a lot ever since Sam was shot. It sounded like it was all piling up on him.

After a moment of silence Jason ended with, "I messed up everything, didn't I, Carly? And don't lie to me because I'll know if you are. Call me."

Carly tried calling him back but his phone rang and rang then finally switched to voice mail.

She said "Hey, Jase, where are you? Call me back right away. I'll meet you tonight and we can talk this all out. No, you didn't mess up everything. I'm the one who does that. You can still get Sam back , if that is what you want. I don't see why it would be but... Just call me back when you get this. No matter how late it is, ok?"

Jax was out of bed and slipping on his boxer shorts.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked, still holding the phone, and hoping it would ring any second.

"Jason Morgan is a mood killer for me." Jax said as he strolled out of the room.

Carly watched him go and then dialed Jason again. It rang and rang. The voice mail came on. "Jase, call me!"

Note- This story was written back in the fall during the time when Jason was presumed dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason didn't want **to be thinking these thoughts that consumed his mind. He walked down the docks; the clock tower chimed out twelve bells indicating it was midnight.

Staring at the water, the moon reflecting off it, he stood alone and felt alone. How had he gotten here? He didn't want to look back and pour over what he did or didn't do with Sam, Liz, Robin, Courtney and , the love affair he couldn't even bear to think about at times, Carly.

He didn't want to wonder if he was the one who ruined every single one of those relationships. Or was it his job? Was it out of his control?

He wouldn't have been thinking this way if Carly had answered her phone. She would be telling him right now that it would all work out. That might not be the truth, the truth was a flexible thing for her at times, but it would have made him feel somewhat better.

His phone rang.

He reached into his pocket to take it out and noticed he had missed two calls. The sound of the phone must have been drowned out by the ringing bells from the clock tower.

"Hey."

"Jason, come quick to my house!" cried Kristina "Sam needs you!"

Then the phone went dead.

Jason started running.

**At the lake house**, Ric took the phone out of Kristina's hand and said, "Good job, sweetie. You just helped Jason and Sam. Now they can get back together just like the Prince and Princess in your fairytales reunite at the end of every story."

"For a happy ever after?" asked Kristina

"Yes," said Ric. "That's exactly what we all are going to get. Now go back to bed and remember, sweetie, this is our secret, right?"

"'Course, daddy Ric."

Kristina scurried off to her room while Ric headed out onto the deck. He crouched in the bushes next to the man who would make his plan work and said "You ready?"

"Good to go. He won't know what hit him."

Ric warned him, "You're only gonna get one chance with, Morgan. Get him or he'll kill us both."

"Consider it done."

**Minutes went by **and then the sound of screeching tires filled the air followed by heavy, quick footsteps coming up the driveway. When Jason was past them and on the deck, about to open the door, Ric slinked out of the bushes.

Jason spun around at the sound.

"Where's Sam?"

"Stay away from her. She's with me now." Ric said "She chose me over you, Morgan."

Jason turned back toward the door and jerked it open.

Ric pulled him backwards muttering " I said she is with me."

Jason and Ric started wrestling.

Dr. David Hayward rose from his spot in the bushes and in an instant was on Jason's back. The moon glinted off the blade of the needle he held.

Jason punched Ric hard on the jaw and then grabbed at David but it was too late. The needle slid into his neck a moment before he threw David off him.

Ric was jumping up as Jason fell down.

"Move, move, move" David urged " your wifey is sure to hear this racket." David grabbed Jason's body and started to drag him away.

"Neither Alexis nor Sam will be waking up anytime soon." Ric said as he picked up Jason's feet.

"You drugged your family? Even I try to not dose up my own blood."

"Sometimes it can't be avoided." Ric said as they tossed Jason in the trunk.

**Author's note- For anyone who does not know, Dr. David Hayward is a former character on All My Children. He is known for creating his own drugs and being willing to use them for his own means. **

**This fic is completely done, I will be posting a chapter or two a day. Let me know if you like any of the twists and turns it takes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The man answered **his cell phone on the first ring. "Yeah?"

"Now." said Ric

The man disconnected the call and immediately dialed 911. "Oh my God. Send the cops and an ambulance. Send a rescue team. There's a man in the water here! Hurry! I can't believe he shot him. He just shot Jason Morgan!!"

"Sir, " the 911 operator said "where are you?"

"Elm Street Pier. And I'm getting out of here before I'm next."

"Sir, what is you name?"

"Diego Alcazar."

**The 911 operator sent **Lucky and his partner to investigate the report. They found spent bullet casings on the pier but no blood and no body. As the dive team searched the water

Lucky said, "If Morgan didn't get out on his own, he's dead by now."

**At the Metro Court **Carly had slipped into her robe and went to find Jax. He sat on the couch in the living room.

"You never came back to bed." she pouted

"You noticed?" Jax asked " Thought you would be too busy talking to Jason on the phone."

"He never called back."

"Oh, so you have time for me now? Don't I feel special."

Carly plopped herself into his lap. "Poor Jax. Feeling neglected? Let me make it all better."

She kissed him and his stiff posture softened beneath her roaming hands.

Carly tried to push away her worries about Jason and life in general as Jax leaned her backwards on the couch, his body covering hers. But, later, it was Jason's eyes that haunted her dreams, his hands that caressed her body all night long. While she slept, they were together once more.

**Hours later, Sonny was sleeping **when Max knocked on his bedroom door.

"Boss! Boss!"

"What?" called Sonny crankily

"Sorry to disturb you" Max said through the door " but you better come down stairs. The police are here."

Sonny groaned and got up. He threw on some jogging clothes and came out of his room. He asked, "Did you call Ric?"

"I left him a message. He's probably asleep."

"Then wake him up, Max! If the cops are here don't you think I should have a lawyer?"

"I guess."

Sonny gave him a hard look.

Max stuttered, " I mean yes, sir, I do. Yes, Mr. C, I will call him again. I'll send Milo to wake him up if I have to."

"Now you're are thinking, Max."

Sonny walked down stairs and said to Lucky "What is so God awful important that you can't wait till a decent hour?"

"Let's sit down, Sonny." Lucky said

Sonny stalled . He stood frozen in place. Lucky's face told the whole story. He was hear to deliver bad news. Sonny could barely say the words. "Who is it?"

Lucky swallowed and let out of breath. "Sonny..."

"Tell me who it is!"

"Jason."

Sonny shook his head back and forth. He couldn't stop it from moving in this disbelieving motion He sat in the nearest chair.

After a few moments he said," How?" .

"Nothing is confirmed. You have to understand that. This is simply an investigation at this point.."

"Did I ask for cop mumble jumbo talk?" Sonny snapped " Tell me what happened to my best friend."

"We received a 911 call four hours ago that said Jason was shot on Elm Street Pier and fell into the water. They are searching for signs of his body now. I wanted to inform you before the morning newspapers hit the stands."

"You don't have a body?" Sonny jumped up " Then you got jack! Jason isn't dead just because someone called in and said he is."

Sonny grabbed the phone at his desk and started dialing Jason.

"We have been to his place already, Sonny. There was no answer when we knocked on the door." Lucky said

Sonny threw the phone down.

"That is just the type of shoddy police work your department is known for. Because he didn't answer the door when you knocked he's dead, right? That means he's DEAD?" Sonny screamed.

Max stepped into the room. "Sir?"

Sonny was breathing hard, he said "What?"

"The press are on the phone."

"No friggin comment, Max. God, don't you know how to do anything? And where the hell is Ric?"

"He called in. He's on his way."

Sonny nodded. _Ric can help me figure this all out_, Sonny thought.

"Are there any enemies you can tell about who have threatened Jason lately?" Lucky asked

"Why would I have enemies?" Sonny asked " I'm a coffee importer."

Lucky said coldly "Stick with that line, Corinthos. And you will be the next body we are looking for. If have any information you are willing to share to save yourself, call me."

Lucky headed for the door but at the last minute he turned and said softly, " I am sorry for your loss." Then he was gone leaving Sonny alone, his hands shaking as he reached for the bottle off the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ric came through Sonny's door a half hour later. He rushed over to his brother and hugged him.

"I'm hear for you." Ric said

Sonny moved away from him. "Don't act like he is gone yet, Ric. There isn't any proof he even got shot."

Ric gave him a questioning look. "The news reporter on the car radio said preliminary reports indicate Jason was gunned down on the pier and drowned in the lake. They mentioned an eyewitness. Is that what the cops told you?" Ric asked

"Basically. But I don't put my trust in any cop's word."

Max came into the room. "Boss."

"Did you find out something?" Sonny asked "Did someone check out Jason's place? Did you check all the area hospitals?"

"Yes sir. There's no sign of him yet."

Sonny complained, "You are absolutely no help to me, Max."

"I'm sorry sir."

After a moment of strained silence, Ric asked Max "Did you want something else?"

"Yes. I thought you should know that there are news crews outside the gates."

Sonny said, "Screw them. Don't say a word to those vultures."

"What about the kids?" Max asked " When they wake up they might notice them out the window."

"We'll have to keep the TV and radios off." Sonny said " And have Leticia keep the kids occupied because there is no way I can tell them something like this when it might not even be true."

"Very smart of you, Sonny." Ric said "But this is going to have to be faced eventually. If Jason does not turn up soon then we need to accept that the 911 call was legit. Jason always stays in touch with you, right?"

Sonny nodded.

"And if he is no where to be found then he must be..." Ric started

"Don't say it. Not yet." Sonny warned. He picked up his glass and smashed it against the wall.

When he looked back at Ric, Sonny's eyes were crazed with fear and grief. He said, "Damn, how can I tell Carly this?"

**Sonny was waiting **for Carly when the limo pulled up to her house a few hours later, just as the sun was coming up.

Max hurried her through the crowd of reporters and into the house.

"What is going on, Sonny? You sent Max to drag me out of Jax's hotel suite and I come home to find chaos on my lawn. Those reporters were yelling something about Jason. Is he is jail again? What kind of trumped up charges is Alexis trying to pin on him this week?"

Sonny cleared his throat. "Umm, Max can we have a moment?" Sonny asked

"Sure, Boss. " Max shot Carly a look, filled with equal parts sadness and sympathy and then stepped back onto the porch. He had refused to tell him anything in the car ride over. Carly thought Max had demanded she come home right away because Sonny was just being Sonny- deciding she shouldn't be with Jax and having his body guard ruin their date.

Carly watched Max leave and a feeling of dread filled her entire body. _Those reporters said Jason's name, _she thought_, that means he is either locked up or ... or...no, he can't be..._

Carly's mouth went dry. Her heart stilled. Her mind was refusing to work. She couldn't think straight.

"No, Sonny," she said looking in his eyes for confirmation of her worst fear. "No, no, no." Her words were firm and held no room for arguments.

"Jason is just considered missing right now." Sonny said but his voice held no hope.

"He called me at midnight last night. He's fine." Carly said, wanting to say it aloud because that would make it true. She repeated. "He's fine."

"I hope you are right, Carly."

" What would make you think different?"

Sonny explained about the witness who claimed Jason was shot and fell off the dock.

"He's lying. Who ever this witness is he is lying through his teeth." Carly spat out

"Where was Jason when he called you?"

Horror filled Carly's eyes. " The docks."

The color in Sonny's face faded.

"We don't know anything for sure right now." Sonny said

Carly pulled her phone out of her purse. With shaking hands she dialed Jason. "Pick up, pick up, come on, Jason, pick up. " the phone went to voice mail. "Jase..." Carly moaned out his name.

The phone fell to the floor.

Her legs buckled and she was on the ground. Sonny rushed to her side. He put his arms around her.

Carly pushed him off and looking up, her eyes wild with sheer terror, she demanded "Get out of here and don't come back till you've found Jason."

**Ric went into the windowless room**, activating the alarm system before he moved away from the door.

"This poor sucker won't be making a break for it anytime soon." Dr. David Hayward said "He's strapped down tight and still feeling that drug I gave him last night."

"Wake him up." Ric said

"That is not as easy as putting him out. Can't you just wait for him to come to on his own?"

"I can't be gone for long. And you should be getting back to Pine Valley."

"You need to forget the name of where I am from" David said as he prepared another syringe " In fact forget me all together. I was never here."

"Works for me. Though you are the one who made yourself famous for this kind of thing. How do you think I found you ." Ric smiled "The papers are filled with stories of you making your own medical concoctions and using them on whoever gets in your way."

"As far as everyone at home is concerned I'm a reformed man." David said.

" I doubt they believe that." Ric said "People in small towns never forget."

As David shot the drug into Jason vein he said " Was that this guys crime? He couldn't forgive and forget something you did?"

"Partly." admitted Ric "Mainly he is just self righteous and doesn't know his place. Now he will learn the hard way just who is the better man between us."

**Jason's eyes shot open. He spotted Ric **and started struggling to get out of the restraints.

" You prick. Let me go. You will pay with you life for this one. I should have killed you when you went after Carly."

"Should of, would of, could of." Ric said " But you didn't. Too bad for you."

Looking at David, Ric said "Get it ready."

" You are taking a risk by shocking his system with so much at one time." David said

"He'll make it." Ric said "And if not , oh well."

Jason spit on him.

Ric gave him a look of pure hate and said, quietly, "That was the last time you get to humiliate me. Hope you enjoyed it." Ric walked into an adjoining bathroom, walked the spit from his face, and came back even angrier at Jason than he was yesterday.

David shot Jason full of another drug.

Jason said "What the hell was that?" and then his whole body stiffened and he couldn't move. He could still hear and see but was paralyzed.

David said " The cabinets are filled with everything you need. And he will require 24 hour nursing care to deal with his hygiene needs."

"Of course. I have that set up already." Ric said

"Then I will take my payment and be on my way." David said

Ric passed him a black gym bag, "Here you are. Now go. Jason and I need to have a little talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Author's note- This takes place in fall 2006, after Jason saw Sam and Ric together and after the black out. _

_But Jason and Elizabeth did not sleep together. They are friends only. _

_Lucky is not sleeping with Maxie, either._

_But, in this story, Milo and Lulu are friends already._

Carly felt like she couldn't move from her spot on the floor of her home. She felt numb, her brain was stuck on the thought _Jason is not dead_, and it seemed too complicated to stand and walk and think of what to do. All she wanted was to see Jason.

_The docks_, she thought, _I have to get to the docks_

As her mind kept up the refrain_ Jason is not dead... not dead... Jason is not dead... Jason is not_...

She reached out and grabbed the cell phone then called Greystone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" she whispered hoarsely

"Milo." he answered " Is that you, Mrs. Corinthos?"

Carly raised a hand to her head. She could not even think right now.

"Carly?" Milo asked "Are you all right? Max isn't here. Can I help you?"

"Come over here right now. I need to get to Jason."

"Ma'am?"

"NOW!"

Carly threw the phone across the room and with that the last of her strength gave out and she curled into a ball right there in the middle of her leaving room floor. The only noise in the room was the sound of reporters beating on the door a few feet away.

**A little while later down on the docks**, Liz ran over to Lucky, out of breath, " I just heard. Is it true?"

"You shouldn't be here." Lucky said as he pulled her to the side, away from the other police officers, the emergency workers and the press.

"I have to know. Jason is my friend. He's been there for me when I needed him."

Lucky looked in his wife's scared eyes. "I'm here for you, too. You know that, right?"

Liz said, " I know that, hon. Just tell me about Jason. I can handle it."

Lucky said "We can't say for sure if Jason went into the water. But if he did his body was carried away by the tide before any divers ever got here and we may never find him."

Liz turned and stared at the water. "Poor Jason. For it to end like this."

Lucky said softly" Go home, sweetie. You can't help Jason now."

**Carly, leaning heavily on Milo, **her eyes red, came down the steps and into the crowd.

Lucky waited until Liz left and then went over to his cousin.

"Carly, you shouldn't be here." he said

She looked at him as if she didn't recognize him.

"Carly, this is a crime scene. We are having enough trouble keeping the press and onlookers away. Don't give me another person to worry about."

"Lucky?" she asked, as if she just recognized him but couldn't be sure he was who she thought he was.

Lucky looked at Milo, with scorn, and questioned "Why would you bring her here?"

"She insisted." Milo said " You can't tell her no when she's made up her mind. Jason told me that a long time ago."

At the mention of Jason's name Carly broke away from Milo and moved toward the water.

"Carly, please, listen to me." Lucky said "You need to leave."

She pushed past the people and crouched on the edge of the dock. Her eyes stared at the water.

Flashbulbs went off as the reporters snapped her picture.

"Should I call Sonny?" Milo asked Lucky

"That is the last person she needs around right now!" Lucky said "I'll call my Aunt Bobbie."

Lucky pulled out his phone and walked away, speaking into it.

Carly reached a hand out toward the water. There were divers a few feet away, people surrounding her on the dock, but she could hear and see none of that. She knew they were there but she did not take them in. Everything was silent in her world as she tried to feel Jason's presence.

Her eyes closed. Long minutes passed and finally she stood.

She looked Milo in the eyes, "He's not there."

"Excuse me?" Milo asked

"Jason is not in that water." Carly said firmly

Milo nodded. "Okay. Ready to go now?"

"Yes, take me to see my boys. We have to be ready for when Jason calls."

"Of course." Milo said "That sounds like a good idea."

Carly could tell Milo was just humoring her. But she wasn't losing it.

Carly squared her shoulders and walked purposefully toward the car thinking_, Jason is not dead and that is all there is to it_.

**20 MINUTES later**, Milo and Carly walked into Greystone. Lulu, Sonny, and Max were now in the living room.

Carly cast one glance at their devastated faces, squared her shoulders and walked upstairs to find her children. She moved as if she was in a trance.

Lulu titled her head to the side, meeting Milo's eyes, "I had to come," she whispered.

He motioned her into the lobby and closed the door behind her.

"Is Jason...really...?" Her voice broke silently.

"I don't know," Milo said softly.

"God!" Lulu cried in frustration. "How is my cousin going to cope with this?"

Milo watched her beautiful face crumpled into sadness. He held out one hand to her and she took it, then he slowly brought her close to him, embracing her gently.

Against his chest, Lulu whispered "She loves him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Alexis woke up feeling like she been asleep for days.

She hurried from bed and down the hall to Molly's room. She opened the door, "Mommy is here."

"Hi, Mrs. Lansing." said Viola

Kristina sat nearby, coloring, and the nanny was rocking Molly.

"I didn't even hear you come in today. I can't believe I slept so long. I'm an hour late for work."

"The phone has been ringing off the hook." Viola said " I'm surprised you and Sam could sleep though it."

"That is the last time I let Ric talk us into three glasses of wine after dinner. She must be still recovering like I was." Alexis said "Any idea who all the calls were from?"

Viola's eyes clouded over. She glanced at Kristina. "It was your job. I tried to wake you but you didn't seem to hear me. Maybe you better listen to the messages before Sam wakes up."

"Why?"

Voila looked down then said "Last night... something happened to Jason Morgan."

The tone in Viola's voice told Alexis what had happened. "Oh no." she said softly. Then she turned and left to face the misery this day was sure to bring her oldest daughter.

**Alone in the room, Jason tried to **lift his arm, move his feet, rip at the restraints with his hands but nothing moved. His body refused to cooperate. As much as he did not want to remember Ric's words from earlier they were still echoing through his mind.

"_I know you wanted to kill me for sleeping with Sam. You think I don't know that? You think I don't know it was the last straw? You expected me to live in fear just waiting for you to come and put a bullet in me." _

_Ric had laughed then. "No, Morgan, my brain works. Unlike yours. I can figure out the different angles in a situation. I can make things work to my own benefit. And this is perfect." _

_Loudly he had ranted, "Now you get to watch me take your life. Take your place with Sonny. Be the partner he deserves. Be an uncle to his kids. Sleep with your woman. And, best of all, this will take away that other little annoyance in my life. Your good buddy Carly. She'll never keep her tenuous hold on reality with you dead."_

_Ric had moved close to his face "How does it feel to know you failed her? Can you even comprehend the magnitude of this in that brain damaged head of yours ?"_

_Slowly Ric had said the next few words as if he was speaking to someone who did not understand English "You let everyone down and I won."_

Jason tried to move his toes- nothing.

He tried to move his lips- nothing.

He blinked. That was all he could do now.

_Did Ric convince people I'm dead? _Jason wondered

His mind filled with faces of people in his life.

Jason thought to himself _Emily, Monica, Sam, Liz...they shouldn't have to mourn me... to cry because of me...Sonny, Max, Alan, Grandfather...they will survive this but will push the hurt inside like I would in their situation...Michael, Morgan... those kids understood too much about pain already and now they have to lose me, too...I'm sorry, boys...Carly...Carly...Oh, God... let me get out of this...Carly, don't fall apart...don't believe Ric...I'm still here... I'm still alive..._

**Carly found her **sons in Michael's bedroom playing video games with Leticia and Ric. She gave Ric a look and said to Leticia " What is he doing here?"

"Mr. Corinthos said his brother is welcome around the children.. I can't disobey him in his own home."

"But I can." She said

Looking at Ric, who was playing the game and ignoring her, she said "Scram."

"Be nice, Carly. This is a hard day for all of us. Sonny doesn't need to hear us fighting." Ric said

"Mom, what is the deal with all those news vans outside?" Michael asked

"Where's Daddy? Where's Jason?" asked Morgan, already catching onto the fact that his father and uncle were the cause of the police and media attention any time it happened.

"Boys, turn off the game. We have to talk." Carly said

"I'll be downstairs." Leticia said

"Take him with you." Carly ordered, giving Ric a death stare.

Ric shot back, "I am not you child. You can't shove me off on the babysitter."

"Why not?" asked Carly " You need one more than Michael does."

Concern washed over Michael's face and he asked "Did something happened to Dad?"

"No." said Carly

"Uncle Jason?"

Carly looked at him. She didn't know how to answer and that was enough to tell him it wasn't good.

"But he's all right, isn't he?" asked Michael

"Who? Daddy or Jason? Who got a boo boo this time?" asked Morgan

Ric smirked and interrupted "Michael what your mother is trying so hard not to tell is that-"

Carly grabbed his arm and hissed "Get out of here, " her voice dropped low so only he could hear, "freak."

Ric pulled away and said to the boys "Jason is dead. He won't be back."

Then he left the room to the sound of Michael and Morgan crying and Carly saying "That's not true. Boys, please, listen to me. That is not true."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the days went on Carly became the only one in town not convinced Jason had succumbed to a watery death. She slept at Sonny's home and hung on every word she could overhear about the investigation when the cops came by or when Sonny talked to Ric about what enemy might have gone after Jason

_A_nd, all the while, she waited for Jason to call. She decided he must be in hiding because of something concerning the business. Maybe, Sonny even knew about it and was keeping it a secret. She watched him for signs of him not telling her all he knew but he was as devastated as EmilyThey both sat on the couch talking about Jason for hours on end. Carly could not stay in the room then. She could not hear people mourning Jason, acting like he would never be back.

**Carly called a private investigator**- Rex Balsam from Llanview, Pennsylvania- and had him search every abandoned building in Port Charles, check flight records, and ask around. Though he gave her daily updates they all added up to nothing.

She couldn't sleep at night. She could barely eat during the day. Jax called but she ignored the messages he left.

One week after Jason's disappearance, Carly read the morning paper newspaper and came across this article

**Memorial Service for Mobster**

**The investigation into the 911 call reporting Jason Morgan is still open and, police report**, **no determination has been made as to whether the call was factual. The name of the caller has not been released. **

**Commissioner Scorpio was quoted ,at a press conference held three days ago, as saying, "There is not enough evidence at this time to conclude if Jason Morgan was, in fact, the victim of a shooting and/or drowning. If any resident has information I ask that they come forward. Until the time that we receive such information or find a body the case will remain open. Though, at this time, we have no reason to believe the caller was being untruthful. But we need more evidence before we can officially conclude Jason Morgan is deceased. "**

**The search for a body has been called off and insiders close to the Commissioner say that the police are not perusing any leads on the case at this time.**

**The family of Mr. Morgan, who was born Jason Quatermaine, aren't waiting any longer. They have announced they will hold a memorial service at St. Timothy's Church tomorrow afternoon. The service will be closed to the public with only family and invited friends able to come inside the church. It is scheduled to begin at 3 pm. **

**Edward Quatermaine, when called for confirmation of this event, said "Jason's true family lost him in spirit years ago. Now we must face that we have, also, lost him in body."**

**When asked if she would attend the memorial Alexis Davis, the current District Attorney, said "I'll be there to support my daughter Sam. No matter what professional differences I had with Jason he was a good man who will be missed by many people**."

Carly's eyes clouded with tears and she couldn't read any more. She flung the paper across the dining room table.

She stomped out of the room, swiping at her tears, and headed for the living room, hoping Emily would be there so she could lay into her.

Sonny and Ric were sitting on the couch. Carly walked in as Ric said, "I'll be by your side tomorrow. I won't leave you for a second."

Carly shook her head at the sight of Ric cozing up to Sonny and walked right past them and into the foyer.

"Max, I need a ride to the Quatermaine mansion." she said

"Mrs. C I try not to get in your business-" he started

"And I appreciate that, Max"

"But I don't think you should go over there. They are ..."

"I know what they are trying to do. They want to get on with mourning Jason. Well I will not let them give up on him so easily! Drive me there or else I'll drive the damn limo myself. Do you want me to do that, Max?"

"No, Mrs. C."

"Then let's go. We have a funeral to stop."

Carly walked out of Greystone, feeling like she had a purpose for the first time in a week.

**OUTSIDE OF Kelly's**, Milo was walking toward the diner as Lulu came out the doors.

"Hello there," she said to him. He noticed the smile she wore wasn't as bright as usual, instead he could see signs of exhaustion lingering in her expression.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Me?" she asked "Fine. But Carly is having such a hard time. I tried staying with her for a few days but she sent me away. And this morning the was an announcement for Jason's funeral in the paper. How is she going to get through that? Hell, how are any of us? I don't think I can watch her suffer that way and the kids..."

"I know." He let out a breath and repeated " I know, Lulu. How about we make a deal? We stick together during the service and we both stay right by Carly's side. We don't have to go through this alone. Carly is like family to me and so is...was..." his voice grew thick with emotion "Jason...he would appreciate us looking out for her."

"Deal. It's all we can do, I guess."

Milo took a step closer and looked into her eyes. After a long moment he said, "There's something else we could do...together or apart or... don't take this the wrong way, okay?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"You told me the other night that Carly always loved Jason, that she had told you that once. Well we could... to honor them...not waste anymore time in our lives. Go for whatever will make us happy."

"What if we don't know, yet, what will make us happy?"

Milo answered, "We could find out together."

Lulu nodded and then left him give her a ride home.

**Alice opened the door for Carly,** her face wore a somber expression. The house was quiet. None of the usual bickering could be heard. Carly immediately felt a devastating sadness come over her but she fought to push it away. She had to stay mad. She had to get them to call off this funeral.

She found Emily, Monica, Alan, Tracy, Dillon, Brooklyn, Ned, Lois, and Luke in the living room.

"Oh, Carly, " Emily said standing up " I was going to come over to Sonny's later and talk to you. We have decided to hold a ceremony for Jason tomorrow."

"Ceremony?" Carly sneered "Jason does not need your ceremony, your friggin memorial service , or any damn funeral. He is not dead!**"**

"Then where is he?" asked Tracy

"Away on business." Carly said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Don't lie to yourself, kid." Luke told her

Carly met his eyes and saw compassion. Tears threatened to fall so she looked away.

Emily said "I've spoken to Sonny and he said he will attend, along with the children. I hope you decide to come, too. You need to say good bye."

"All of you make me sick!" Carly ranted "How can you say you love Jason and then give up in a week. A week! Do you think I will say good bye to him because you say it's time?"

Her words were turning from anger to teary but she continued.

She said, "Wait a while. Give him time to come back. Another few weeks. A month. After the holidays. What does it matter if you have this memorial in a year?"

Emily grabbed her arm and leaned close to her, " You are upsetting my family. We are just as broken hearted as you, Carly. I feel for you but you do not have an exclusive on pain over Jason's death We all loved him.."

Carly ripped her arm away. "Don't you dare say you love him as much as I do! I'm not the one giving up on him. How can you know he is dead when there is only one caller, who could very well be lying, as the proof?"

Alan said, " We hired divers to search the water for him. They say there is not much hope of finding a body because of the strong current. But on the concrete support beam under the pier they found a stain of blood. It was tested and we received confirmation yesterday that it is Jason's blood. That may be all the proof we ever have. They think that it as he fell into the water the force of bullet hitting him caused the blood splatter pattern they discovered. Now it was very hard for me to hear that and even harder to repeat it to you now. So please don't make me have to say it again."

"They found his blood?" Carly asked, feeling dizzy. "That could be there for some other reason. Maybe he was shot another time and it seeped through then."

"Not likely, Carly. The police forensic team searches the whole area every time there is a shooting." Ned said "They would have found this before now." Ned lowered his voice and said softly, "He's gone."

Edward, looking pale and fragile, said in a quite voice, "We need to face the truth of what the evidence and eyewitness tells us happened even if none of us want it to be true. You have always been a strong woman, Carly, you will survive this as the rest of us have to. What choice is there now?"

"I'm so sorry this happened, Carly." Brooklyn said

Carly swallowed hard. She tried to not fall apart at the sympathetic tone Brooklyn used.

Slowly Carly said, "You are all wrong!"

Then she turned and headed out the balcony doors. She couldn't stand to see them sitting there all sad and depressed, resigned to the fact Jason would never be back again.

Luke followed her outside and closed the door behind him.

She faced away from him, her arms wrapped around her stomach, her eyes full of tears.

He put a hand on her shoulder. Gently he asked, "Do you have any proof he might still be alive?"

"Just a feeling." Carly said

"I'll search for him if that's what you want."

Carly asked, "Why would you do that for me? You don't even like me."

"Let's just chalk it up to the fact I can't stand to see a Spencer woman cry."

Carly spun around and hugged him. "Thanks, Uncle Luke."

"Now don't be calling me that. People will think we like each other or something."

Carly tried to smile but it fall from her face as quickly as it came. Smiling felt unnatural with Jason missing.

**Across town, **Kristina and Sam were playing make believe. They pretended a monster was chasing them and Sam would fight it off as Kristina squealed in feigned fear.

"I wish Jason could come and save you," the small child said. "I know he would. Like before."

Sam did not know she was referring to the night Kristina called Jason for Ric. The child never knew that led to Jason's disappearance. It was days later before anyone told her Jason was in Heaven, and then they kept the details from her.

"Jason is with us always, Kristina, in spirit," Sam said and that put an end to the conversation.

_Note- I added some Milu to this story because I love that couple and because the story could use something sweet to counter the sadness that both Jason and Carly are going through._

_The search for Jason starts in earnest in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Two days later **

**Carly was sitting **in the Sonny's living room when her cell rang. Sonny and Ric were drinking and talking about what to make for dinner.

"Hello." Carly said

"It's Rex. Can you meet me down on the docks?"

"What docks? Elm Street Pier? Where Jason was last seen?"

"Yeah that's the place. I found a witness who saw a man leaving the area around the same time of the 911 call but did not hear any shots."

"I knew it! I am on my way."

Carly hung up and said, " I have business to attend to. I'll have Max drive me."

**When she left Ric said**, " I need to call home and check on Alexis and the girls."

He stepped onto the patio and dialed his phone.

Diego answered with annoyed "What do you want ?"

"Get down to the pier. The same spot you said Morgan went into the water. I need you to take a couple of wild shots at Carly and her body guard."

"Forget it! I never signed up for murder."

"Listen to me, you little punk, you do what I pay you to do."

"No, I do what the highest bidder pays. Maybe I will go to that pier tonight. I'll see how much Carly is willing to pay to know who is behind her best friend's disappearance."

"You had better be joking. Because if I ever think, even for one minute, that you are loyal to anything but me and my money then you will end up just as gone as Jason Morgan."

Diego heard the evil undertone in his voice. It sent chills up his spine. With a shaking voice the young man said, "I wouldn't tell Carly anything. I don't know anything really."

"Stop wasting my time. Get to the docks and put a scare in Carly and Max."

"Should I hit them?"

"If you feel like it. What do I care? I just need them to know they are being shot at."

Ric hung up and stepped back inside.

"Hey, brother, " he said with a smile "you ready to teach me how to make pasta the right way?"

**Twenty minutes later, **Carly was face- to- face with the first solid lead she had on what happened or didn't happened to Jason.

Abigail Harris, a fifty year old nurse at Mercy Hospital, said to her "I saw a young man with dark hair leaving here as I approached the docks. He passed right by me. I was coming home from the late shift and really tired but I would have noticed gun shots or screaming."

"Did the man seem upset?" Rex asked

"Not in the least." Abigail answered

"Could you work with a sketch artist to draw a picture of him?" Carly said

"I'll try. I was pretty exhausted that night so I didn't pay that much attention to him. I just made sure he wasn't going to mess with me and then forgot about him until I read that a shooting happened here at around the same time."

"I don't think there was any shooting." Carly said

Rex asked Abigail, "You saw just one man? And he didn't have a gun or any weapon?"

"No matter how tired I am I would have noticed that. " Abigail said "My car broke down so I have to walk until I can afford to get it fixed. But I am not taking the shortcut on the docks anymore. Not if shootings might happen. I don't even feel safe here right now."

"My bodyguard will protect us." Carly said looking at Max. He smiled at her.

Abigail said, "Be that as it may, I need to get home."

"Thanks for your help. We'll be in touch." Rex said

"Just remember. No cops involved. I do not want mobsters coming after me because they think I know more than I do."

Just then the sound of a gun going off filled the air. Rex pulled Abigail to the ground.

Carly raised her hands to shield herself and started to duck. Max moved to cover her with his body.

Laying on the docks, bullets flew over them for a minute. Then, as quick as it started , it was over.

Rex pulled out his gun and rose from the ground. "Anyone hurt?" he said as his eyes scanned the shadows for the shooter.

"I'm okay." Abigail said "But I'm out of here. And don't call me. I should have known better to get involved with this."

As she stood to leave, Rex said "Wait. It might not be safe. Let me take you home."

Abigail moved down the pier, calling over her shoulder, "It' not safe wherever you are!"

Rex said, still staying alert for signs of the shooter, "Carly? You okay?"

"Yeah," Carly said, still on the ground under Max, " But I don't think my bodyguard is. Max? Answer me!"

He moaned in pain and rolled off of her.

"He's been hit!" Carly cried

Rex pulled out his phone and called an ambulance.

**When the police got **the report of this latest shooting Mac said to Alexis "It sounds similar to what happened to Morgan. This is a pattern. It leads credence to the 911 call about Morgan."

"But Diego Alcazar is still less than reliable." Alexis said " He's a recently released felon. His father might have ordered him to tell that story about seeing Jason get shot. For all we know, Lorenzo killed Jason over a mob related dispute."

Mac sighed, "Who knows why any of them say or do anything they do. We have never been able to stop them from killing each other."

"Too true." Alexis said

Mac added, " It could be Lorenzo behind all this or someone else that Corinthos or Morgan pissed off. But I'm not wasting my manpower trying to figure it out. Before we could untangle the truth, they would be onto another beef about something else."

"Maybe not. Sonny might not be able to handle the business without Jason."

Mac smiled "Then Lorenzo wins this round. And it's two mobsters down and one to go."

Alexis couldn't share his glee over that prospect. She, unfortunately, happened to have some unresolved feelings for one of the mobsters in question.

**MILO and Lulu were **on their first date when his cell phone rang. Carly was sobbing when she told him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Milo."

He froze. "What, Mrs. C? What happened now?"

"Max was shot."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**, Lulu stood with Milo in the waiting room as Max was in surgery.

Milo stood perfectly still, staring into space. Lulu wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Your brother will make it through this. I believe that one hundred percent."

"The same way Jason made it through?" Milo asked, his tone numb with grief.

Lulu forced him to focus on her and then whispered, "Have faith in Max...he's strong... Have faith in God... He wouldn't take your brother from us, not after taking Jason... Have faith in me... because I know he will make it. Something in me knows, Milo. I can feel it. The same way I feel love when you look at me."

And then, standing in the General Hospital, she went on her tip toes and kissed him for the first time. It lasted only a second but it was enough to ease a fraction of his grief and to make him start to believe in miracles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Early 2007**

Months passed and for most of the people who loved Jason life started to return to normal.

Lulu and Milo became a couple. They went to a ski lodge for two weeks at the end of December, to celebrate the holidays and make love for the first time.

Max recovered from his bullet wound to the back. He returned to work without complaint.

Elizabeth found of she was pregnant with Lucky's child. They were hoping for a daughter.

Emily moved back in with Nikolas. She decided to take a break from med school to raise Spencer full time. They fired the nanny. Though Nikolas and Emily had a long way to go before they might once again consider marriage they were both committed to being together and loving Spencer.

Monica, Alan and Edward were moving through their everyday routines as usual. But, often, thoughts of their lost boy invaded their mind. They didn't try to stop the memories though. Memories were all they had.

Ned moved with Brooklyn and Lois to Miami and they opened an office of L and B records there. Knowing Jason had died unmarried and without children had made Ned reassess his life. He wanted to be closer to Brooklyn and Lois on a daily basis.

Sam moved out of the lake house and into a room over Kelly's. She couldn't stand to be around Ric. Though he wasn't there often now because he spent all his spare time with Sonny.

Sonny, Michael, Morgan and Ric went to the island for a long vacation. The boys were not taking Jason's death well at all.

Before they left Morgan would constantly whine he wanted Jason to read him stories, play ball with him or take him to the park. He kept asking no matter how many times people told him Jason couldn't.

Michael could be heard crying himself to sleep but would deny it if he was asked. Sonny was riding the edge of slipping into darkness. He took his medication and listened as Ric soothed his worries. They were growing a closer bond as brothers, which was a great comfort to Sonny now that Jason was gone.

**When they returned from the island **Sonny went straight to Carly's home.

She opened the door, dressed in pajama's with her hair uncombed, and held up a finger to shush him because she was on the phone.

She said, "Really, Rex? That sounds like a promising lead. This could be the one that pays off. I'm not getting my hopes up. _No, I am not. No, I do not always say that_. Just follow up on it. That's what I pay you to do."

Carly hung up and said to Sonny "You finally brought my kids back from the island, I see. Where are they?"

Carly moved out of the doorway and Sonny came inside

"Still at my place. " Sonny said " I wanted to get a few things straight first."

"I don't have the energy to argue with you anymore. Haven't all the fights we had over the phone for the last few months tired you out from trying to convince me that I should- how did you put it?- 'Get over it already'."

"But you haven't. And I don't want you to tell the boys any more fantasies about Jason coming home soon. Can we agree on that much?"

"Fine, Sonny. But you will feel stupid when he does come home and finds out you stopped looking for him."

"Let's sit, Carly."

Carly joined him on the couch.

"How are you feeling lately?" he asked, looking at her outfit

"Sane, if that is what you are asking." Carly said " I may not have time to work or even get dressed on some days but I have time to make phone calls and follow up leads if I find any. Did you know Luke is out of town right now looking for Jason? We will find him any day now."

"Oh, Carly, " Sonny said sadly "Don't you think I want that to happen. But Jason would not expect you to stop your life to search for him."

"Wouldn't he? I would expect him to do it for me. And I'd be damn pissed off if he didn't.

But I know he would look for me. And I will for him."

"You say you know Jason better than anyone, right?" Sonny asked gently "So what would keep him from calling us? What would make him leave the business unprotected? To leave the boys crying over missing him? To risk you losing your mind in grief?"

"He wouldn't do that if he could help it. I know he has to be hurt or lost his memory or being held against his will. But he is alive." Carly's voice was strong and sure. " Can't you see that the evidence he is dead is the same made up bull like when we thought Faith killed Michael? It looks like it fits but it really doesn't. I knew it then and I know it now."

Sonny reached out and touched her arm. He said "Are you still seeing Lainey?"

"Yes."

"What does she think of this?"

"She doesn't say. She just asks me 'How do you feel about the fact you can not accept the loss of Jason?' and I say 'Damn great about it, actually.' and we move on to talking about something else. She is probably waiting for me to admit I am in denial but I never will. Because I'm not."

Sonny said, "Come here, " and pulled her into a hug. He stroked her hair. " We have to let him go, Carly. So scream if you have to scream. Cry if you have to cry. But we have to work through this. Ric says that time will heal this-"

Carly pulled out of his grasp. "Ric would like to think time changes the past. Makes it easier to accept the ugly truth and get over it. But it doesn't. Nothing can change the past. And no one can make me think I will never see Jason again. Now I am going upstairs to get dressed so I can go with you to see Michael and Morgan."

Carly rose and headed upstairs.

Sonny took out his cell phone and dialed information.

"I need the number for the Metro Court." he said "Put me straight through, will you."

A moment later the operator connected him.

"Metro Court. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, this is Sonny Corinthos. Get me your boss, Jasper Jacks, on the line. Now."

"Right away, sir."

The phone call was transferred to Jax's office. "Hello."

"Yeah, it's Sonny. I thought you were with Carly. I thought you claimed to care about her. How can you let her go on like she is about Jason?"

"Back off, Corinthos. I tried my best to be there for her. She refuses to even see me. The night Jason disappeared she was with me and now she blames me for her missing Jason's last phone call to her."

"She said that?"

"No, but she must. She won't come to work or take my calls. I have sat on her doorstep waiting for her to come home in order to talk to her. She's polite but won't let me in. I hate to say it but maybe you can help her more than I can right now."

"Thanks for nothing." Sonny said and hung up.

Sonny doubted anyone but Jason could help Carly now.

**In a nearby town**, Jason lay on his side facing the left wall of the room. He would face this wall for 3 hours then the nurse would roll him toward the other wall, and use pillows to prop up his unresponsive body. Then 3 hours later he would be put on his back to stare at the ceiling.

The woman who treated him didn't speak to him. She did her job in silence and the only voices Jason ever heard was Ric. But Ric had not been around for a long time now.

When Ric was last there he taunted Jason with pictures of the people he loved living happily without him. Jason had used all his will to try and force his body to move, to strike Ric, but he couldn't move even his fingertip an inch.

His body felt tight and stiff. If he felt the slightest loosening up of his muscles the same day the nurse would shoot him up with the drug again. He didn't know how often she gave him the shots but he knew if she stopped the paralyzing agent would wear off. But he couldn't even speak to her to ask her not to inject him again.

Jason was stuck completely alone in his mind. He did his best to recall times from his past.

He would slowly relive every moment, every feeling, every emotion of these memories like he never would have if he wasn't in this position.

At first, he would often see Sam and Ric together like he did the night he looked through the window at the lake house. Or he would see Sam getting shot in the back or Sam's face when he told her the baby had died. But, in time, all those bad times faded and he forced himself to focus on positive memories.

He could see Michael's first steps, Morgan's first smile, he could hear their laughter perfectly in his mind. He could see Sonny as he was when they first met. When Jason looked up to Sonny as a mentor, when Sonny wasn't changed by so many losses.

And Jason could almost feel Carly touching him, hear her whispering in his ear " I bet you twenty bucks you'll find a way to escape."

Carly was his saving grace. There were so many times in the past when she had said, "I'll never stop loving you , Jase." or "You can count on me no matter what." and all those words comforted him now. She was truly his one constant. Because she would never let go of him. So now, in the only way he could, in his mind, he held on to her.

He could hear her saying now, "You're the strongest, bravest best man I have even known. I'd be proud to have my sons grow up to be like you."

Jason didn't feel strong right now but he wouldn't give up. He was still breathing, even if that was all he could do, and that meant there was still a chance he could survive and get back to the people he missed.

**MILO was **laying in bed with Lulu's head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair.

She whispered, "Lets not ever leave this bed again. I hate the world. This is the only place in the world I love."

"I love you too, Lulu." He gave her a slow and sensual kiss. "Tell me what brought on this recent bout with hating the world."

"Carly's kids came home today. Did you see them at Sonny's? Well Carly took them to her place later on and invited me, Lucky, Aunt Bobbie and Lucas over for a sort of welcome home party. At first it was great. I thought Carly was starting to...I don't know...recover...but then Morgan asked about Jason... and no one said anything."

She stressed, " No one said a single word for a full minute. Then Michael stomped up to his room, in tears. And Bobbie started stumbling through a explanation of Heaven but by this time Morgan was crying too. I thought the kids understood but no matter how much we tell them Jason can't come home...it's like they won't stop waiting... and either will Carly. She hugged Morgan and gave him a Popsicle and in time he smiled again but Michael never came back downstairs. After that, the party was basically over."

She sighed and then added "And I get why it happened. Because Lucky, Nikolas and I are the same way with my mom. We keep waiting for her to wake up and ...she probably never will again. The world sucks. The only truly good thing in the world is love...Milo," she looked up and into his eyes "thank you for loving me."

He whispered, "Who wouldn't love you?"

She smiled and then he was kissing her and they were trying, again and again like they had for months, to ease each other's pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The next week Carly **was getting some food to go at the Metro Court when Emily approached her.

In a kind voice Emily said, "How are you doing , Carly?"

"Surviving."

"I wanted to tell you that Jason's headstone is laid now. It turned out beautifully. If you ever wanted to visit I'd be happy to go with you."

Carly had to bite back her the angry retort that longed to fly from her lips. She said, calmly, "There's nothing of Jason laying beneath that stone."

Softly Emily said, "It's just a place to talk to him."

Carly looked her in the eye and said " I talk to Jason everyday. I don't need a certain place to go to think about him. He's with me always."

"Of course he is. I know my brother cared deeply for you and I want to be here for you now."

Carly laughed bitterly. "You think you inherited me when, as you **claim**, Jason died? I'm something of his that needs tending to?"

"All I'm saying is I am here for you." Emily said "Call me if you need to talk."

**LULU stood on the docks**, waiting for Milo, when her phone rang. "Hey, dad. Tell me some good news."

"He's not in Morocco. One more country down, 130 more to go."

Lulu sighed. "Nothing to report from here. Although I did find out that Sam has been coming out to the docks at five am every morning and making dives to look for Jason's body. Somehow the press got wind of it, a reporter snapped her photo and it became front page news. Some horrible pity piece with the title Mobster's Left Behind Love."

"So everyone thinks Morgan is at the bottom of the river?" Luke asked

"Everyone but Carly," Lulu said.

**As Emily walked away Carly saw Jax **step off the elevator and wave to her.

_Next time I'll get food at Kelly's _, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Jax was smiling as he walked over and then said, "You've come back to work? I'm so glad."

"I'll be back to work when Jason is home and not before."

Jax's face fell. He asked, nicely, "Maybe you could come back part-time? You do have responsibilities to this hotel." Jax touched her arm gently. But Carly could barely feel it. She felt numb to everything but the desire to find Jason. "Let me be here for you, Carly."

She moved her arm away from him. And then said, "I have my boys to take care of and every other moment there is I will spend looking for Jason."

In a firm voice she added, " The hotel will have to get by without me for now."

Hurt played on Jax's features. "And so will I, huh?"

Carly didn't want to hurt him. Gently she said, "I had a lot of fun with you, Jax. But I'm not in the mood for fun right now. And I don't know when I will be again. Don't wait for me, okay?"

Jax nodded. "Will you do me a favor?"

"If I can."

"Don't waste the rest of your life on this thing your doing, this looking for Jason. He wouldn't want you to do that."

"Maybe he wouldn't but I do what I want." She gave him a slight smile. " Even Jason can't stop me when I make up my mind. So you really shouldn't waste your time trying to. Have a good night, Jax."

He watched her walk away, looking as determined as he had ever seen her. His heart ached but he wouldn't push her. Instead Jax decided to move on with his life even if that meant without Carly.

**ON THE DOCKS**, Lulu was hanging up her phone as Milo walked up. He carried two cups of coffee and handed one to her.

"That was my Dad on the phone," she said. "No luck yet."

"I hate that he is letting Carly get her hopes up that Jason might be found," Milo said in a frustrated tone.

"He might be," Lulu insisted.

They both took a sip of their drinks and sat down on the bench. Lulu said, "Carly isn't ready to stop hoping yet. And I don't blame her. If someone told me you were dead and there was no body I would tell them to go straight to hell. My brother came back...when Helena had him. My grandmother came back. People come back sometimes."

"I couldn't imagine Jason getting kidnapped though," Milo told her. "If I thought that was the case, believe me, Max and I both would not stop till we found him. But, sweetie, I just don't think it is."

"Then what is Carly suppose to do now?" Lulu asked miserably, as she had many times before. "How do you go on without you soul mate? How would I go on..." her voice was soft when she added "without you?"

He cupped her face, brushing his thumb over her mouth, and whispered "You never will have to find out, Lulu."

**JASON** didn't want to die. There were times when he wished he could sleep more though. For at least fifteen hours a day he was awake but unable to do anything to help himself.

When the nurse came he focused all his energy on trying to communicate with her. All he could do was blink. And no matter how he looked at her, how he closed and opened his eyes, she never changed her routine.

The rest of the time he simply remembered his life. Every moment went slowly through his mind and he started to feel for Monica and Alan like never before. He relived all the times they begged him to love them and all the times he turned his back on them. His heart softened even more as he found the time now to see things from their perspective.

And he relived waking up after his life changing accident to the sight of Robin, meeting and have his whole life be changed by Carly, taking care of and then losing Michael . This time he didn't speed over the painful moments or ignore his part in how Carly and him didn't work out.

He was learning more about himself and his heart but would he ever have the chance to be near his family and friends again?

_Or will I die_, he wondered,_ here alone, far from everyone who gives a damn about me._

**XXXXX**

**Sonny told Carly they **should clean out Jason's apartmentbecause it, along with his former Penthouse, were being sold.

"You are selling Jason's home?" Carly screeched at him over the phone. She wasjust leaving her house, where Leticia was babysitting the kids, in order topick up Rex from the airportHe had a new lead they were going to follow up together "Oh, hell no, Sonny!"

Sonny said patiently, "If Jason comes back he can live with me or you until he finds a new place."

He had given up on trying to convince Carly that they would never see Jason alive again.

Carly said, "Why would he even **speak** to you when you gave up on him?"

" I would hope he would forgive me, Carly."

Carly climbed into the limo and, covering the phone, said "To the airport, Max."

"Sure. Mrs. C."

Sonny said, "Anyway, I will send people to empty the Penthouses of the belongings left there. Everything can be boxed and stored for now."

"People? What people? People you plan to hire, Sonny? Strangers? No, I think not. You are not sending _people_ who don't even know Jason, who never loved Jason, to paw through his stuff. Forget that! I will do it myself. I'll have it done by the weekend. Tell Ric I won't forget that this was all his idea."

" I never said it was."

"You didn't have to." Carly said and then hung up.

**Rex hugged Carly **as soon as he met her in the airport. They had started a friendship outside of their work relationship. Rex would listen to her talk about Jason when no one else wanted to hear it.

"So, you found Abigail Harris?" Carly asked excitedly as they walked out of the airport

"Finally!" Rex said "She actually left town after that night we were shot at on the docks. She went to visit her sister but every time I called they stonewalled me. I had to stake out her place for a week to catch her. I figured since we never did identify that 911 caller then it was worth it to squeeze Abigail for more info. She wanted to help but she is still scared to come back home or even be seen around any one us. Your ex-hubby has a reputation that preceded him all up and down the eastern seaboard. No one wants to cross paths with Sonny Corinthos."

"But money talks, Rex. So keep spreading it around and we'll get our answers." Carly said "We might have hit only dead ends on checking out Sonny's business associates and those cases of men with amnesia that all turned out not to be Jason. But one of these leads will be the one that brings him home."

"You know," Rex told her with a smile "if I ever go missing I want you on my side. You won't ever stop believing you can find Jason, will you?"

"I can't." Carly said "Because that day would be the first day of my life without Jason and I can not face a life like that. I won't have to either. He wouldn't go and die on me. Jason wouldn't leave me that way."

They were in the limo on the way home when Rex said, "So you want to see what our infamous 911 caller looks like?"

"You have the sketch with you?" Carly squealed "Well, let me see it! What the hell were you waiting for?"

Rex pulled it out of his carry on bag and passed it to her.

Carly's eyes squinted at the picture.

"Look familiar?" Rex asked

"Max, " Carly called out "take us to my ex-husband's house!"

" I get to meet Sonny?" Rex said, excited at the thought.

"Lorenzo Alcazar's, Max. And hurry." Carly added

"You got it, Mrs. C."

"So is that Lorenzo?" rex asked pointing at the sketch

"No, " Carly said anger entering her voice "but it looks an awful lot like his son. Diego had better hope he has a double because if he hurt Jason or lied about him... I'll make Diego suffer worse than Jason did."

Rex wondered if he was about to be witness to a murder.

Carly greeted Lorenzo's guard with a "Hey, Antonio. Long time, huh?"

The guard smiled at her. "Is he expecting you?"

"He sure is. " Carly said

The guard patted down Rex and then let them both in saying , "He's in the living room with Diego."

"Perfect." Carly said. But the smile fell from her face as soon as the guard turned away.

She stomped into the living room and, pulling the drawing out of her purse, screamed "You filthy pig! You know where he is, don't you? Don't you , Diego? Don't lie to me!"

Lorenzo said, "Whoa, Carly. I am sure I have no idea what has you in this state. What is it you think my son knows?"

Carly said, "My PI here got a eyewitness to sketch a composite drawing of a man who was on the docks at the same time as when Jason disappeared. Look like anybody you know?"

Lorenzo looked down at the face of his son staring back at him from the picture and then he looked at his son standing next to him.

Diego wore a guilty expression. He laughed nervously, "Come on, pops, you know I wouldn't get involved in your business. Morgan and Corinthos are your problem not mine. That picture doesn't even look like me. Nah, that isn't me."

Lorenzo gave him a hard stare.

He said to Carly, " You heard my son. That isn't him."

"The hell it ain't !"said Rex. He pointed at Diego. "That's you, buddy. And I want some answers. What did you see that night? If you did see Jason shot, who shot him? Was it you? Maybe I should pass this on to the cops and let them figure it out."

"Carly, "Lorenzo said "tell your hired help that would be a very bad idea."

"Really? It works for me." said Carly "And don't you dare come after my PI. I have enough scores to settle already with whoever took Jason from me. Don't add your name to the list, Lorenzo. And as for you, Diego, you will talk right now. Right this second."

Diego's eyes were wide when he said, " I have nothing to say to you. "

"Play it that way then." Carly said "But the next time you leave this house you had better hug your father good bye-"

"Don't threaten my son!"

"Because," Carly continued " you will go missing and stay missing till I have Jason home. And that is a promise, Diego."

Diego swallowed. And his face lost all it's color.

_I'm trapped between two nutcases_, he thought, _Ric and Carly. Which one will kill me first?_

"You need to leave." Lorenzo said

"Last chance, Diego. Where is Jason?" asked Carly

"I don't know." said Diego honestly

"Were you on the docks that night?" asked Rex

"Leave!" said Lorenzo

Diego didn't answer.

"Now." said Lorenzo." Don't make me call the guards. I don't want to do that, Carly."

"See you around. Real soon." said Rex to Diego before he turned to leave.

Carly looked at Lorenzo with pity, "I'm sorry it's come to this. I know you love your son like I love mine. But he either hurt Jason or helped someone or knows something. If he didn't he wouldn't look so scared. You can see it as well as I can. And I think you know what I would do to someone who took Jason from me..."

Lorenzo nodded once.

Diego started to shake slightly.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me Diego?" Lorenzo asked

"Uh, um, it wasn't me." Diego said. "You got the wrong man. I can't help you."

Carly looked him up and down coldly and said, "Then I can't help what is going to happen to you."

And with that she followed Rex out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ric smiled as he **walked into the room. This was his favorite place to come in the world now. Here he was king. Here he ruled Jason Morgan's whole world and it felt amazing.

"You look... stuck." Ric said to Jason, then he laughed.

"Look how far the hitman has fallen. Is there anything worse than this? Even death would feel like a relief now. Don't you think?"

Ric walked closer to him and stared down. "But don't get excited or anything because I am not about to put you out of this sweet agony. No, not yet. You have to live to see me steal the rest of your life."

Ric smiled.

"Let's see now what have I accomplished so far... I am Sonny's best friend along with his true brother. Something you could never be. And Michael and Morgan love me. We spent months together on the island and I taught them to play tennis. I doubt you ever bothered to educated those boys in that sport. Here is a picture I took just for you."

He held up a snapshot of the boys hugging Ric.

"And things are hot as ever between Sam and me. Her sexy little body works me over pretty good every night." Ric lied. "She's agreed to marry me. Too bad you won't be able to attend. I'll have some pictures taken though. So it will be just like you were there."

Ric could see the anger in Jason's eyes.

"Now, Carly. That is the real sad story in all of this." Ric said, his voice dripping with fake compassion. " I do feel for her."

_You lying bastard_, Jason thought to himself.

Ric continued, "Carly is worst off than you. She just can't let you go. Oh well, she was never that sane to begin with. It's not like anyone will miss her when she is back in RoseLawn. If she makes it there this time. She might just end it all since she can't live without you. It's a real pity, huh?"

Ric cracked up at the thought. His laughter felt like a knife stabbing Jason.

Jason prayed Ric was lying about it all. He felt utterly helpless. Rage surged through him and the thing Jason wanted most in the world was to snap Ric's neck.

And then call Carly so she could stop missing him.

**Carly and Rex **sat in Alexis office. "The cops and D.A. are pretty useless in this town."

Carly told Rex "But this is worth a try, I suppose."

From behind her desk Alexis said, " You know I can hear you right, Carly?"

"So?" asked Carly "It's true."

Rex smiled.

Carly placed the sketch on Alexis's desk and explained how they got it.

"And what is it you want from me?" Alexis asked

"Did the 911 caller leave his name?" asked Rex

"I can neither confirm nor deny if he did." Alexis said

"He did. " said Carly "You weren't at all surprised by the face in that sketch. It was him."

" I can not confirm nor deny if Diego Alcazar was the caller." Alexis said

"I never said that was Diego." Carly said, looking at the sketch.

"It looks like him." said Alexis.

Carly stood up. " You knew the whole time it was Diego who made that 911 call. You knew he was lying about Jason and you did nothing!"

Alexis stood and said, "I didn't know any such thing. Why is it so hard for you to believe Jason was killed in a shoot out. What was that his 100th gun fight since you met him?"

"He did not die on those docks." Carly said firmly

"Well, I hope that is true." Alexis said "But I can't help you."

"You are right." Rex said "She's useless."

Alexis glared at him and said "You are the one making money off of Carly's grief and delusions."

Carly said to Alexis "Do you know anything else you've kept from me?"

"What else is there to know?" Alexis asked "Diego saw a stranger- some mobster, no doubt- shoot Jason and then Jason fell in the water. Diego did more than he had to by calling 911. He could have been killed himself. And if we release his name the murderer might have killed him so as not to leave any witnesses. There was no reason to risk that."

"No reason? What about the fact that Diego is lying and whoever put him up to it caused all of this?" Rex asked

"Exactly!" said Carly "And I will find out who that is. And then they will be very sorry they ever messed with someone I love."

**Luke walked **off the ELQ jet at Pine Valley airport. He had already been in several different countries looking for Jason.

He had checked in with Brenda Barret in Rome. Jason always was a sucker for a dame in trouble. But all he found was a gorgeous brunette who gave him sad eyes at the mention of Jason's name and fate.

He went to South America to spy on associates of the Alcazar family. Not even a whisper from any of them that they knew where Morgan was.

He checked out all of the five families Sonny was associated with, at great personal risk to himself. It wasn't even fun to wear his disguises and use his fake accents when he was dealing with those wise guys.

Then he backtracked and started from the beginning again. He got Lucky, who was always good with computers, to hack into hotel records and flight info in Port Charles from around the time Jason went missing. Maybe the person responsible was from out of town.

Now he was checking out the more interesting names on the list. Dr. David Hayward, who made headlines by poisoning a boatload of people with some sex drug called Libidozone years ago, topped Luke's list of prime suspects.

Luke never thought of giving up because he didn't want to go home and tell Carly he had failed. This mission was more fun than hanging out in Port Chuck for him anyway. Especially since he had a partner.

"This town had better have a five star hotel." Tracy said to her husband. " That last rat hole you made me sleep in was despicable. I still feel dirty."

"Oh, Spanky buns, you know you are having a ball on this adventure." Luke said as he hailed a cab

"Yeah, the time of my life." Tracy said dryly.

But her face wore a smile.

**A day later**

**Ric showed up at Sonny's **home carrying two suitcases. As he came through the door, Milo said "What are you up to now?"

"Don't worry your dense little head about it." Ric said "Just stand and watch the door. I am sure that requires what little brainpower you have."

When he entered the living room he saw Sonny and said. "Got an extra room?"

"Alexis found out about you and Sam?" Sonny asked, cringing

"Sam broke down and told her. They are crying and hugging each other right now. They both agree I am completely to blame for this."

"You sort of are, Ric."

"Kicking me when I am down, brother?"

"Of course not. You're welcome to stay here."

Ric smiled. He looked around and thought, _I'm finally right where I am meant to be._

**Carly stood outside the door** to Jason's penthouse. Her head was on the handle but she hesitated before opening it.

Letting out a breath, she used a spare key to unlock the door and then turned the handle. She flipped a light switch and looked around.

The room looked the same. Her eyes locked on a leather jacket thrown across the couch. Things that reminded her of Jason filled every inch of this place. But it still felt empty.

It didn't smell like Jason. This place didn't feel like Jason anymore. It was an abandoned tomb devoid of her best friend's presence.

Max stepped off the elevator, carrying boxes, and when he came in Carly was still standing by the door, just looking around.

He put the boxes down. Softly, he said " I can stay."

Carly looked at him. He was always there, wanting to be her protector. Carly adored that about him.

"No, I have to do this alone. But thank you."

Max said, "Let me know when you are ready to go. I'll be right in the hall."

"Okay" Carly said

She already felt like crying and she hadn't packed a thing yet.

(_Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,_

_  
I say _

"_I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone_.")

( Chris Daughtry lyrics) 

Carly sat at the desk and pulled open some drawers. She rifled through business papers. Those could be sent to Sonny.

She walked over to the closet and opened it. She ran her hand over Jason's clothes. Carly pulled the lock box off the top shelf. It felt light. Jason had taken his gun with him on the night he disappeared.

Carly opened the box anyway and immediately dropped it. The contents tumbled out around her feet. Carly sat down on the floor. Pictures of her, back when she first met Jason, lay next to her. There were five pictures, one postcard and a faded matchbook that said JAKE"S.

She picked up the tattered post card and saw the picture of a palm tree and the word FLORIDA scrawled across it.

She flipped it over and saw her own handwriting.

Tears fell from her eyes as she read

_Jason,_

_I know I should be there with you and my baby but I can't yet. Thank you for understanding that. You are the only one who gets me. I'll pull myself together and come home soon. I know I can do this motherhood thing if you'll help me. Both me and my son need you so much._

_I miss you both already. Kiss him for me._

_Love ya,_

_Carly_

"I'll never stop loving you, Jase." Carly said aloud.

Outside the door, Max heard her and his eyes closed at the sound of her pain filled words.

(_Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor.  
I say _

"_I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone."_

_  
Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,  
I say _

"_I thought you would be home._

_You never would be gone."_

_  
I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone,  
But you are_.)

( Daughtry lyrics) 

**Luke **and Tracy sat in the dining room at the Pine Valley Inn. David Hayward sat at a nearby table with his adult daughter Babe and her mother Krystal. Luke had studied newspaper articles about them and knew they had a rocky relationship.

Right now he could hear Krystal saying "You are not fit to call yourself a father, David! Stay out of our lives."

David stood up and walked over to the bar.

Luke whispered to Tracy, "You're on."

She said loudly "How dare you speak to me that way! You will never change, will you? You'll never grow up. And you want me to be more loving when you act this way."

Luke said "You're the original ice queen, wife. I gave up expecting anything from you years ago."

Then he stood up and walked over to the bar. He ordered a drink.

"I can not catch a break with that broad." he mumbled

"I know the feeling." said David

"She says she wants to love me." Luke complained "but I keep screwing up. Yeah, right. All I do is try and do what is best for her ungrateful butt."

"I've been there." David said

Luke raised his glass "To cold hearted women."

David clinked his glass.

Luke said " I wish I could change her back into the woman I married. When are they going to create a pill to do that?"

"I'm a doctor but I haven't heard of a pill that can do all that. And if one could be made, believe me, I would be the guy to do it."

"Really? Like that Libidozone drug you made ?"

David gave him a look. "You from around here. You don't look familiar."

"I'm from Port Charles. Didn't we meet there?"

"I've never been there."

"Come on, Dr. David, we were just becoming friends. Don't start lying to me now."

"You know me. But I don't know you. Or think I want to." David turned to leave

Luke said softly, "Jason Morgan says hi."

David spun around. His eyes were looking at Luke's to see if he was bluffing. He was and David saw it but it was too late. David had given himself away.

"How much do you want?" David said " How much money will it take to make you go away?"

"All I want is the truth. I'll even pay you for it."

David laughed. "Pay me to confess? That's a new one. What kind of cop are you?"

Luke said "Don't insult me that way. I don't care if you go to prison for this. You have bigger threats to worry about."

"Who? You?"

"No, friend. Don't you even know who you drugged?"

David said. Looking around, "Let's take this conversation elsewhere."

"Why so you can stick me with a needle and make me forget my own name?" Luke asked " Is that what you did to Morgan?"

David said, "You have me confused with someone else." He hurried out of the restaurant.

Luke walked back to Tracy and said "We got him. Let's go before he skips town."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Carly and Rex **sat down the road from Alcazar's home. Rex said, "Is Max sure Diego didn't leave earlier, before we got here?"

"Max was watching the front. Marco had the back. Diego is still inside." Carly said

More time went by and then Carly said "There he is."

Diego was creeping , crouched down, next to the bushes.

"Does he think no one will see him?" Rex said with a laugh

"He can't take a car because, I bet, Lorenzo ordered him not to leave."

"The idiot should have listened."

They let him make his way from house to house, creeping in the shadows, until he was far enough away that Lorenzo's guards would not hear the coming confrontation.

Then Rex started his car and drove down the block without his lights on. He slid around the corner that Diego had turned down moments before.

"Where is he?" asked Carly

They scanned the yards and the row of parked cars. Then Rex said, "There he is. By that black car."

Carly peered into the darkness and saw Diego using a tool to pry open the door of a car. He sat down inside and then bent over.

"He's hot-wiring it." Carly said "Go grab his dumb ass."

Rex pulled his car over and then quietly got out. He moved slowly over to Diego and then pulled his gun.

"Put your hands up."

Thinking it was the cops, Diego obeyed and then, when he saw Rex's face he said "Oh, come one, man. Don't do this. We can make a deal."

Rex looked around to make sure there were no witnesses. He said "The deal is you get over to my car and get inside or I drop you right here."

"Then you won't ever know where Jason is or who put him there."

"But I won't have to look at your weasel face anymore either. 5, 4, 3, 2,.." Rex cocked the gun

"Ok, ok, I'll go with you. I want to help you. I really do." Diego walked in front of Rex back to his car and into the back seat.

Carly had called Marco, on her cell phone, and told him to abandon his post watching the back of Lorenzo's home and come here.

He pulled up now and packed his car. Then climbed into Rex's. He pointed his gun at Diego.

Rex started the car and starting driving. He said, "Tell me where Jason is."

"I don't know. He never told me that."

"Who?" asked Carly

"I can't say. He'll kill me."

Carly pointed at Marco. "No, _he_ will kill you. Before your partner has a chance to find out you double crossed him. Or else you can talk and I can try and protect you from Jason and Sonny when this all comes out."

"Just let me leave town. You don't want to hurt me..."

"I don't _want_ to but I will." Carly said

"I was your step son."

"Jason is gone. I'm not nearly the same person I was before that. And you're not a teenager anymore. Your father can't save you now. You helped to take away a man who means **the world **to me. Now act like one tenth of the man Jason is and tell me what you know."

"It was..."

Diego tried to go for Marco's gun. Marco put him in a headlock.

"Should I snap his neck?" Marco asked

"I think you should." said Rex to scare Diego

"Should he, Diego?" asked Carly

"No, please, no."

"Let him go, Marco." Carly ordered " For now."

Diego sat up and caught his breath.

He said, talking quickly, "It was all Ric Lansing. He hired me to make that call. I didn't know what he was going to do. I just made a phone call and later put some blood under the docks. Ric **_made_** me take those shots at you on the docks."

"What? That was you?" screeched Carly "You shot Max!"

Marco shoved the gun in Diego's stomach.

"I'm sorry," Diego whined pitifully

Saying each word slowly Carly asked in an brutal tone, "Where is Jason?"

Diego looked like he was about to cry. He glanced at the gun pressed into his gut.

He said, "I don't even know if he is alive."

"You make me sick!" Carly spat at him " and that low down scuz Ric. I will see him in hell before I let him hurt anyone else I love ever again. Rex, take me to Greystone."

Rex made a U-turn and Diego went flying into Marco. He went for the gun again.

Marco bashed him over the head and he passed out.

Marco said, "This kid never learns."

Carly looked down at him and said, "And he might not live long enough to learn his lesson this time, either."

**They pulled into Greystone **and into the garage. Max had saw them drive in and came over, bending to slip into the garage before the door closed.

As soon as Carly got out he said, "You get him, Mrs. C?"

"Don't I always get my man, Max?" she asked with a smile as she opened the back door of the car.

Max looked inside and saw Diego laying there. "Should I dispose of that for you?" he asked

"Hold up there, big guy. He's not dead yet." Rex said

Carly said, "Could you and Marco put Diego in Sonny's safe room. The one off his private study."

"I don't know the access code." Marco said "Mr. Corinthos keeps that a strict secret."

"It's Bensonhurst." Carly told him

"Does Sonny know?"

"That I know the code? Sure. That room is for me and the boys if anyone ever breaks in here."

"I think what Max is asking is " Rex said "are you going to tell Sonny about that?" he pointed to Diego

Carly asked, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

XXXXX

**Luke crept around **the back of David's home, a cabin in the woods. And Tracy approached the front.

She knocked on the door.

Luke watched through the sliding glass doors as David stopped packing his suitcase and went to the front door.

"Who is it?" David asked

"Mrs. Spencer and I know you have my worthless husband in there with you." ranted Tracy

David said, "Get out of here. Or I'm calling the cops."

Luke busted the glass on the sliding door and, using a bandana to shield his hand, stuck his hand through and unlocked the door. He stepped inside.

David was on him in a second, swinging at him and yelling "What is your problem?"

Luke ducked to avoid the punch and then stood up and punched David in the gut.

David recovered enough to throw his body at Luke and knock him down.

They wrestled on the ground and David reached a hand up and struggled to get into a drawer in the desk.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Doc, " said Luke as he gained the upper hand and tossed David onto his back "you're not drugging me with a Hayward Special."

Tracy came in the sliding glass door complaining, "You could have let me in. I had to traipse through the woods!"

Luke said, exasperated, "I kinda had my hands full. Get some rope."

"From where? I don't live here." said Tracy "How would I know where any rope is?"

"Where's the rope, Dr. David?" asked Luke, as he pinned him down

"Get off me, you buffoon."

Tracy stomped her heel onto his hand. "No one talks to him that way."

"Ouch! You crazy witch! I need that hand for surgery."

Tracy lifted her foot.

Luke said " Open that drawer. He has some kind of drugs in there."

Tracy pulled vials and needles from the desk.

"Want a taste of your own medicine?" she asked David

"You don't know what you have. You could kill me if you mess with that."

"Where's the rope?" asked Luke as he reached for the vial.

David glared at him and said, "In the garage."

Luke looked at Tracy.

"What? Me?" she protested "In this dress?" She looked at her lovely cream colored suit.

He gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." she pouted

As she walked out the door she said to David, "You are a major inconvenience and I do not appreciate it at all."

"Well, excuse me! "David said "You can leave at any time."

David struggled to break out of Luke's hold.

Luke reached for the drugs.

David calmed down. He said "What are you planning to do with me?"

"Take you back to my neck of the woods." Luke said "You either shot up Jason Morgan with some of your wacky juice or you gave it to someone who did. Your face when I mentioned Morgan gave you away. Is he still alive?"

David didn't answer.

"Well, you better hope he is. You're taking me to where Morgan is stashed or to who hired you. Or else you get a dose of one of your homemade remedies. And whatever happens after that is your problem."

"You wouldn't." David said

Tracy walked back in, carrying the rope, and looking tousled and dirty. She said, "That was disgusting. Do you ever clean that garage out? It was covered in cobwebs and dust."

Luke used the rope to tie up David. He said "Doc, you think I wouldn't use your drug on you, but I would. Sorry, it ain't nothing personal. You messed with someone a Spencer loves so you bought yourself a heap of trouble. But even if I took pity on you. Do you really think my wife would?"

Tracy shot daggers at David as she wiped dirt off her face. She hissed "Your hole of a garage ruined my dress. You better start talking before I take my heel to your other hand."

David swallowed hard. He said, "It was just a job. Don't get all psycho over this."

Luke pulled him to his feet. He said, "You can tell us all about your **job** during the long car ride. I can't take you on a plane trussed up like a turkey."

"You will be sorry. I'm not going to let you get away with this." David sneered at him

Luke pushed David towards the door. "Now, don't go making threats against me or my family or else you and yours will suffer ten times as bad. That is how us Spencers repay treachery."

David stopped and said, "This was only a money thing. I needed a infusion of capital to pay for the development of a new drug I am working on. I don't want to wage a war with you. I don't even know you. But I can't confess to this. I'm not some stupid every day criminal like your mob boys back in Port Charles. This isn't my first time at the rodeo."

"Then you know if you mess with the bull..."Tracy said

"You get the horns." Luke finished " And believe me you will **feel it **if my niece gets a hold of you. She makes my wife here look like Mary Poppins."

David tried to break out of Luke's hold as they approached the front door.

Luke said, "You're caught, doc. Now do what I say and you may live through this. No promises though."

As Luke forced David outside he said, "Spanky Buns grab the drugs, just in case he doesn't want to cooperate."

"Happy to." she said as they all left the cabin.

xxxxx

**Jason stared** into the eyes of the nurse. Would she be the last person he ever saw? Ric only came by occasionally. Jason had no way to know if it was once a week or once a month. He had no idea how long he had been here.

The nurse touched his wrist as she felt his pulse. Jason used all his strength to try and grip her hand.

It didn't work.

But Jason would keep trying.

_Don't give me that injection today_, he silently told her,_ let it wear off. Let me move again_!

She shoved the needle in his arm.

Jason thought, _Damn it! Just kill me and get this over with then! This is inhumane. I wouldn't treat Courtney's old dog, Rosie, this way let alone a human being. Ric will one day be begging me to end his misery and I'll do it with a bullet between his two beady eyes._

The nurse stepped away from the bed, gathered her things and left the room.

Jason was alone again. He retreated into his own mind, calling up pictures of the past. He sank into the memories, seeing the face of the one person he knew missed him the most.

Carly was smiling at him, in his mind, saying "Double or nothing. Lets play again."

And the balls on the pool table rolled. His mind replayed the game, not caring now about who won, but seeing every wink Carly threw at him, hearing every word she said, feeling her laughter warm him.

"Let's take this upstairs." she said

He told her, with a grin, "You know that's not going to happen."

She smiled and said " Can't blame a girl for trying."

Thinking of it now Jason told himself, _I should have went with her. What was holding me back? Now I may never get the chance. _

**Max had the other guards **checking into a report, that Max made up, of shots being fired at the front of Greystone. As they had searched for a invisible gunman Max and Marco brought Diego through the back of the house.

Now Diego was tied to a chair in the safe room.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Max said as he and Marco stepped out of the room

"Thank you , Max." Carly said and then closed the door.

Rex put smelling salts under Diego nose and he woke up.

"Where am I?" With fear in his voice he whined "what are you going to do to me?"

Carly said, "You knew doing this could get you killed. So why, Diego? Why did you let Ric talk you into this?"

Diego cried, "It was stupid. I just wanted to make some money."

"Your father is mega rich." Rex said "You need money that bad?"

"I wanted to earn my own."

"You should have found a legal way." Carly said "Now you may...never get out of this mess you put yourself in. I'm sorry I have to leave you here. I was locked up once in a place like this and I hated every moment of it."

"So let me go. I told you all I know."

Carly gave him a hard look. "Like I told_ you _before, until Jason comes home** you are mine**."

**Ric entered Greystone **just as Max stepped into the foyer.

"What's going on outside?" Ric asked " The other guards are running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"Someone drove by and took a few shots at the place," Max said.

"Why aren't you out there too?"

"I was checking the security tape. But it malfunctioned."

Ric's eyes narrowed and he said, "Or someone messed with it."

"Lansing, you have a suspicious mind."

"It's **Mr**. Lansing or Sir to you, got it?"

Max wanted to strangle him. But he thought of Carly who would soon be downstairs, probably with her own plan for Ric. So he said, "Yes, sir, I understand."

"Good." Ric said smugly

As Ric walked into the living room Max thought, _I understand that you will soon be dead._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The whole drive back to Port Charles, **David refused to speak.

Luke hounded him for answers. David sat stone faced.

Tracyharassed him endlesslyDavid never even made eye contact with her.

Luke took them to the Quatermaine mansion and used his cell phone to call Dillon from the driveway. "Do you have it? Good. We're here."

Dillon came out and handed Luke a folder. He peered in the window and said, "Let me come along. This is just like that movie..."

"Go do your homework." Tracy said

"But" Dillon protested

"See you, young Spielberg." said Luke as he revved the engine

Dillon stepped away from the car and then Luke drove off. He handed the folder to Tracy and said "Show the doc who he has angered."

Tracy took out the newspaper clipping that showed Jason and Sonny as suspects in many murders over the years.

David's face paled.

"Now **I**" Luke said to him " just don't have it in me to harm your pretty daughter or her hot mama. And** I** would never even think of doing something terrible to your grandson. I play nice when I can. But **them**," Luke pointed at the clippings "hmmm, those guys, I don't know. They didn't get where they are by having any boundaries. I will come after** you** if you screw me over. But I can't speak for Sonny Corinthos or the hitman that you tortured when you were 'just doing a** job**'. So, Doc, are you ready to tell me who hired you and where Morgan is or do we go visit Corinthos? I wouldn't want to tell him all about your family but you hurt mine so.. I guess, I would have no choice, right?"

"You bastard."

"Don't try flattery now. It's too late for that." Luke said

Tracy added, "If we get Jason back alive we'll let you get away. If they catch up with you later, that's your problem. But at least you'd have a chance..."

"My God, what have I gotten myself into?"

"This town is over run with mobsters, "Luke said "you should have never accepted a job in this place. Even God can't save you once you're on their hit list. So where am I headed? To Morgan or Corinthos?"

David gave him the address of where Jason was being held.

**Carly had to steel herself to face Ric**. She wanted to rip his head off and make him eat it. She wanted him removed from this earth.

But most of all, she wanted him to take her to Jason. And that was the thing she had to keep her focus on.

She walked down the stairs at Greystone, with Rex behind her, and saw Ric standing by the bar, holding a glass.

Anger roiled through her. She didn't know how she could do this.

But she had to. For Jason.

"Hello, Ric. You know my private eye, Rex, right?

"You're back, huh?" said Ric giving Rex a dirty look. Then to Carly he said, "Haven't you wasted enough money yet? This guy is no better than a psychic. He's taking your cash to search for a ghost."

_Ghost, my ass _Carly thought _You're going to be the ghost, Ric_

But to his face she said, in a sad voice, "It's so hard to let go."

Ric's featured softened "I know. Maybe you need to leave town so you don't have to face the constant memories."

"Maybe you're right." Carly said

Ric smiled

Rex said, "Hey, isn't your wife the District attorney?"

"My soon to be ex-wife," Ric corrected

"I met that broad today. Hot stuff. Really." Rex goaded him "If you're done with her I'd loved to get me some of that ass."

Ric lunged at him, just as Rex had hoped.

Rex had Ric flat on his back in one second and then Rex pulled out a taser gun.

Ric saw him raise it and cried, "Hey, no! Don't." Ric tried to twist his body away but Rex shoved the laser into him and Ric's body went limp.

Max opened the door, "Need a hand taking out the garbage?"

Carly said, "I'd love to put him with his brain dead partner Diego. But they might kill each other before I get the chance to make them both suffer. So throw Ric in the basement and put Milo on the door so no one goes down there. And keep Ric tied up, he is a snake and will slither away at his first chance."

XXXXX

**Luke pulled **up the office building. "This is where Morgan is? It looks abandoned."

"Lansing rented the whole place out. It used to be a bank. He has Morgan in the vault."

Tracy asked, "You know the code to get in?"

David shook his head no. "I haven't been here since the first day. I did my job and left."

"You can keep calling it a job, nothing personal, all you want," Luke said "But the job Morgan and Corinthos do on you will, I guarantee you, feel very personal."

David cringed.

"So, how do we get in?" Tracy asked

David said, "I told Lansing to hire a nurse. If he didn't, I doubt Morgan is still alive."

"You better hope he did." Luke said "We'll wait for her to show up and then follow her in."

**Carly and Rex **searched Ric's room at Greystone. They tossed everything from the desk drawers onto the bed and went through the papers.

"This is all legal mumbo jumbo crap from his job." Carly complained "How can anyone let that loser represent them in court?"

"He puts up a decent front but underneath he is severely cracked." Rex said

Carly crumpled some law briefs and threw the ball at the wall. "Damn it! None of this is helping me get any closer to finding Jason. What if I'm too late?"

Rex looked up from the pile of papers he was searching and replied softly, "You've never spoken that way before. Don't tell me we're on the first yard line and your gonna quit the game before we get the touchdown."

"Football? Are you talking football to me when the man I love is missing?"

"I'm just saying don't give up, okay? We are so close now, Carly."

Max said, "We should just beat the truth out of Ric."

Rex said, "Believe me I will if we can't find it on our own. But who knows how long he could hold out. A sane person would talk if he was in his situation but he is obviously not to be treated like a normal person:"

"Ain't that the truth." Carly mumbled

She picked up another pile of paper and started rifling through them.

**Luke crouched in the bushes **next to the door and sprung up as the nurse passed by. She screamed and he covered her mouth.

Back in the car Tracy, holding a gun a David, said "That's our cue. Let's go. And don't try to run. My husband taught me to shoot and I don't miss."

David and Tracy walked up to the building and entered to find Luke with the nurse in the lobby.

She was crying, "Please let me go. I'm just doing my job."

Luke said, dryly, "Yeah, there is a lot of that going around lately."

David said, "Take us to your patient. I'm his doctor and I need to evaluate him immediately."

The nurse's eyes were stuck on the gun in Tracy's hand. The nurse turned and headed for the stairs.

She lead them down into the basement and then entered the code for the vault. Luke said, "Tracy, you and her stay out here. The access code was 15- 45- 99, just in case we get stuck inside."

Luke pushed David inside and closed the door behind them.

David hurried to Jason's bedside. He checked his vitals. "He's doing well, considering."

"Jason," Luke said looking down at him "the cavalry is here, man. You ready to roll?"

David said, "He can't answer you. He's been paralyzed."

"Undo it." Luke said

"What if I can't?" asked David

Luke reached behind him and pulled a gun from his waistband. He aimed it at David's head. "Now can you, doc?"

After a long moment David said softly, "I'll need to go back to the car and get my vials."

**When Carly went **downstairs she found Sonny sitting at his desk. Rex walked past him and out into the foyer to speak with Max.

"We need to talk." Carly told Sonny

"Something wrong with the kids?"

"No."

"Then we don't need to talk. I'm working."

"You've managed to hold the business together well without Jason. I have to say I'm surprised."

"It wasn't easy. I'd do just about anything to have him here again."

Carly waited a moment and then asked , dead panned, "Would you kill your brother?"

Sonny's head shot up. He gave her a scolding look and said, "That won't bring Jason back."

"You couldn't kill your own blood even if it would bring Jason home! You wouldn't hurt Ric after what he did to me."

Sonny jumped up. "You told me not to Carly!"

She put her hands on her hips. "While now I am telling you that your brother is the reason Jason is gone."

"Ric killed Jason?"

She knew she couldn't tell him. He would let Diego and Ric go in a second. Sonny would tell her she was overacting, paranoid, and out to cause trouble. Jason would never be found if she told Sonny the truth now.

Carly started to leave the room. "Watch your back, Sonny. And if you can't kill your own brother you need to go to the island until this is over."

"What the hell are you talking about, Carly?" Sonny yelled after her.

She found Rex and Max in the foyer. She whispered, "Can Milo handle things around here?"

"Yes, Mrs. C."

"Then let's go boys."

Sonny stepped into the foyer as they headed out the front door.

"Carly, answer me! What are you up to? Max? Where are you going?"

They left with Sonny yelling after them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

First Jason saw the face of the man who injected him with the body freezing drug loom over him again.

Then Luke was there saying it was all over.

Soon another drug was shot into him and within a few minutes he could feel his body coming to life again.

He could move his toes , then fingers. Finally his limbs came back. But he was so weak he couldn't even sit up. His muscles had atrophied.

He had to drink some water before he could speak. And then his voice was very scratchy and weak.

The first words his said were, "Carly sent you?"

Luke smiled, "My niece seems to have quite a soft spot for you. Sorry it took so long."

Jason said, "Where'd that guy go?"

"The doc? He took off."

Jason groaned in frustration.

Luke added, "You can go after him later if you want but for now we need to get you out of here and strong again. Tracy and a nurse are outside. We can get a wheelchair and move you somewhere you can build up your strength again."

"I can walk." Jason said. He tried to sit up but couldn't do it.

Luke said, "Give yourself time, man. You've been through a living hell."

Jason gave him a haunted look. "Worse than that."

"I believe it." Luke said. He turned to go speak to Tracy, who still was waiting outside the vault, when

Jason said, "Thank you, Luke, for coming to get me."

"Thank Carly. She never gave up."

**Rex picked the lock **at Ric's office and they ransacked the place. Carly's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, darling."

Carly held the phone in place with her shoulder and yanked open a file cabinet drawer. She rifled through it.

"Uncle Luke, it's been a while. You still searching for Jason or sipping Mai tais in Hawaii?"

"I'm looking at him right now."

Carly froze. She spun around and looked at Rex and Max who were busy searching. "Who?"

Hearing her tone of voice Rex and Max both looked at her.

Luke said, "Jason Morgan, alive."

"Let me talk to him."

**Luke passed the phone **to Jason, who sat next to him in the back of car. Tracy was driving and the nurse was in the front seat, an unwilling hostage who Luke had ordered to monitor Jason's health.

Jason said, "Hey, Carly." He heard her gasp. His eyes filled with tears. He turned and looked out the window, trying to hide his face from Luke.

Carly breathed into the phone softly saying, "Oh, Jase."

"I'm okay."

"I _missed_ you." The word missed was choked out, making it five syllables.

"Ditto, Car."

She smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Where were you?" she asked

Jason couldn't even speak because he was so choked up so he passed the phone back to Luke.

"Niece, we won't be back for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't say."

"Don't do this, Luke! Don't you dare! No one is keeping him from me for another second."

"Caroline." Luke said sternly

Carly tried to calm down. "What?" she hissed out

"He doesn't want you to see him the way he is. Is that clear enough?"

"What kind of macho bull is that? Is he hurt? Tell me, Luke."

"He will be fine. I got to go."

"Wait!" Carly cried " Do you know it was Ric who was behind all this?"

"That's what I heard from someone who helped him."

"Diego?"

"No, a doctor from Pennsylvania."

"A doctor?" her voice was frantic "What did he do to Jason?"

"Nothing that Jason can't recover from, okay? Just chill till we get back to town. It may be a few weeks."

"Call me every day. Twice a day. Tell Jason that right now."

Luke sighed, he said to Jason "Carly says call her twice a day."

Still looking out the window, Jason nodded.

"He says okay."

Carly sniffled as she thought about Jason, finally her mind started to react to him being alive and found and she felt weak. She grabbed at a chair and Max was instantly at her side, helping her to sit down.

"Bye." Luke said

"Hold on." Carly whispered. "Luke, thanks. Thanks a lot, okay? You don't know how much this means to me, really."

Luke felt his own eyes start to tear. Tracy looked back at him, almost sensing his heightened emotions.

Luke said, "I know a little something about going to extremes for love, Carly. I was happy to help."

"Take good care of him for me."

"I promise. Now, good bye, Carly."

The line went dead. Carly looked up at Max, who stood next to her wearing a look of concern.

Rex said, "Luke found Jason?"

Carly nodded. Then she stood up and hugged Max. She started sobbing in his arms.

"It's okay, Mrs. C." he patted her back "It's okay, Carly."

Carly smiled and pulled back, startled because he called her by her first name. "Did I tell you he was alive, Max? Did I tell you or what?" she cried happily.

"You told us." Rex said

"Damn straight I did." she said "So ha! Take that world and everyone who said he was dead."

Max said, "When you're right you are right, Mrs. C."

Carly grinned from ear to ear and did a five second happy dance then hugged Max again as she said,

" Jason is alive!"

**Jason, still staring **out the window, said softly to Luke "Could you call my parents? Tell them I'm alive, okay?"

"Glad to." Luke said

XXXXXX

Sonny usually didn't go near the basement door in the normal course of his day. But Lois called and was talking about high school. Sonny, feeling nostalgic, decided to get his old yearbooks out and flip through them.

He found Milo guarding the basement door.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked

"Nothing sir."

"Excuse me then. I'd like to go into my basement."

"For what?"

"Move, Milo. I give the orders around here."

"Yes but I can't allow you into the basement, sir. We have a rodent problem."

Sonny glared at the young man. "You will step aside or you will no longer be working for me. And when you lose this job you don't get unemployment benefits. Though your mother will be able to collect on your life insurance policy. Do you get my drift?"

"Yes, sir."

"So what or who is in my basement?"

"Your brother. Carly found proof that he was involved in Jason's disappearance."

Sonny shook his head. "Milo, don't you know by now not to let her talk you into things?"

"I believe her, sir. And according to Max there is evidence."

Sonny narrowed his eyes. He mumbled "That can't be.. Hmm, I will get to the bottom of this. Go down there and blindfold Ric. I'll be down shortly."

Sonny went upstairs and took out some truth serum he had. He used it on his guards if he suspected them of disloyalty. If they were disloyal they never lived to tell the other guards how Sonny found out.

He took out a gun and loaded it. As he walked through the house Sonny was careful to not let his eyes linger on photos of Ric, Alexis, Kristina or Molly. He reached out and put his mother's photo face own on the mantle.

Sonny found his brother tied to a chair, blindfolded.

Ric was shouting, "Milo, we can make a deal. How much do you want? Talk to me! Come on. If Sonny finds out you did this he'll have your ass and you know it!"

Sonny grabbed Ric's arm and pushed up his sleeve.

"Milo, "Ric cried, unable to see out of his blindfold, "what are you doing?"

Sonny shot the drug into his arm.

He waited for it to take effect and then said, "Okay, little brother, what do you know about where Jason is?"

Ric said, "I took care of him. We don't have to worry about him"

"Oh yeah. You kill him?"

"Better. He's in a living death, paralyzed, my captive. I did it for us, Sonny. And Carly is next. That bitch is always in my way. She won't stop her whining about Jason. She needs to join him in his cell."

Sonny punched Ric and the chair Ric was in tumbled over.

Sonny grabbed him by the shirt and drug him back up. "Give me the address, Ric."

Ric cried, "I love you and you treat me this way. Why?"

"You crazy bastard. What is the address to where you have Jason?"

Ric told him.

Sonny pulled out his gun. He closed his eyes and said, "Forgive me, mother."

Then he pulled the trigger.

**XXXX**

Carly, Rex and Max heard the gunshot. They left Ric's bedroom and entered the hallway. Michael came out of his room.

He said, "What was that, mom?"

"I'm not sure, hon. Where is Morgan?"

"Coloring in my room with Leticia."

"Okay. Back inside for you too. Rex will stay with you while Max and I go find out what that was."

Rex nodded and ushered Michael back inside.

Max picked up his walkie talkie and said, "Marco, was that a gunshot?"

"Yeah, Max. It came from the basement."

Max pulled his gun out and said, "Stay up here, Mrs. C."

"No way."

They never made it to the basement because Sonny stopped them in the living room.

His eyes were crazed, their was a stain of blood on his shirt.

"Carly, get the kids and get on a plane for the island. Things are about to get ugly around here and I do not want my sons seeing it."

Carly stood on the stairs, still, her eyes huge. She whispered, "Is Ric...?"

"He did make Jason disappear." Sonny said "You were right. But don't worry I know where he is."

"Luke found Jason a hour ago."

Sonny screamed, "Why didn't you tell me? You did this all behind my back."

Carly walked the rest of way down the stairs and over to him. "I didn't know if you could believe Ric did this... if you could take care of him."

"Well, I did."

Carly hugged Sonny. "I talked to Jason. He's going to be okay. We are all going to be okay."

"Just go to the island. Alexis will be coming after me for this. I won't let her prove a case against me but it will be front page news for a while and Kristina will be caught in the middle. Get Michael and Morgan away from here until everything dies down."

XXXX

**Monica listened to **Luke's words, but couldn't make sense out of them. She gripped her cell phone tighter as her body started to shake. She stood in the middle of the Quatermaine living room with most of the family around, because they were having a board meeting. They had just been arguing about who controlled Tracy's proxy.

_You're son is alive_... the words repeated in her mind over and over and Luke kept talking.

She hissed, "What did you say?"

"Sit down, Monica."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

All the Quatermaines stopped bickering and stared at her. Edward said, " My God what is she so worked up about?"

Luke told her again, " I'm sitting next to your son, Jason, right now. It seems Carly was right all along. She'll probably be saying _I told you so _to all of you for life but I don't think you won't mind considering that your son is coming home to you."

"Jason is still alive? My boy is still alive, Luke?"

The Quatermaine's jumped to their feet and surrounded her, all taking at once.

Luke whispered to Jason, "You better tell her yourself, man."

Monica yelled at the family, "Quiet!" She angled the phone so that Alan could listen with her.

Jason swallowed down his tears, took the phone, and said "Hey, it's me...I missed you."

Note- One chapter to go!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Six weeks later.**

Carly loved talking to Jason on the phone everyday. She would take the kids down to the beach and call him on her cell. As Michael and Morgan chased each other around, built sand castles, and splashed near the shore she gabbed with Jason.

Normally, Jason would never spend so much time talking to anyone on the phone but now he seemed glad to indulge her. And _he knew _if he didn't she would track him down so fast.

Only hearing his voice stopped her from going to see him in person. He said he needed time to recover and deal with Diego and David.

Carly didn't ask how. She didn't want to know.

But Jason hadn't picked up the phone when she called today.

Carly tried calling Luke but he didn't answer either. Her stomach clenched. She tried to put on a happy face for her boys while they played on the beach but inside she was filled with worry about Jason.

After a few hours she said, "Alright, kids, time for Leticia to tutor you. Gather up your stuff so we can head back to the hotel."

They grumbled but complied. When the walked into the hotel room Jason was sitting at the table in their room.

Michael and Morgan jumped all over him, hugging him and kissing his cheeks. Carly had told them weeks ago about Jason being alive and Uncle Ric being dead. And unlike Jason, Ric would not being coming back from his grave.

Carly could barely see through her tears but she kept her eyes on Jason, soaking in the beautiful sight of him.

Leticia said, "Good to see you, Jason. Now, boys, let your uncle breathe, please. Come on into the other room. It's time for your lessons."

Carly said softly, "Thanks."

When they were gone Jason stood up and opened his arms. Carly flew across the room and into them.

For long moments neither said anything. They both cried and held each other.

Finally Jason said, "You were the one to save me this time, Carly."

She titled her head up to look in his eyes and said, " Luke really came through for us. I didn't expect that but I'm so grateful he found you."

"He was only there because you refused to believe I was gone."

Carly told him, "I would know if you stopped breathing. Because I seriously think I would too."

Jason was awed by her. He smiled at her. Though he had planned so much to say he now felt speechless and only wanted to hold her and treasure this moment.

She winked at him, "You owe me like a year of catching up time. So don't even think of leaving this island for a good" she drug out the word "long while."

Jason cupped her cheek and said, "You don't know how I missed this face. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Carly buried her face into his chest and hugged him tight. She whispered fiercely, "God, you feel good. I love you, Jase. And I hated being me without you."

He brushed her hair away from her ear and whispered "You never will be again."

She pulled away slightly, meeting his eyes. "Promise?"

"The one person I couldn't stop thinking about... all those months...it was you, Carly. It's you. And I don't want to waste time pretending it's not...okay?"

"Jase?" She wanted to believe she understood what he was saying, but so many times before she had misunderstood.

He told her, "I'm in love with you...still. And I know there is no reason why I should expect you to give a damn about that anymore but..."

She placed her hand on his cheek. He stilled. His mouth moved to kiss her palm. A tear slid from his eye.

"I got you back." she whispered hoarsely "I always knew I would."

And then he was kissing her and they were both thankful for this moment, this second of time where nothing separated them and there was nothing to fight against, there was only time stretching in front of them. Time to love, time to hold each other, and time to never take each other for granted again.

**Epilogue**

The repercussions of Jason Morgan going missing reverberated through Port Charles for months to come.

It had led some couples together: Milo and Lulu grew closer everyday, Ned remarried Lois, Alexis protected Sonny and covered up the death of Ric, Lucky and Liz had their baby daughter, and Nikolas and Emily started to plan for a second wedding ceremony. No one wanted to waste anymore time.

It also led Jason back to his family. On the first day that Jason, Carly, Leticia and the kids arrived back in Port Charles, Max, Milo, Lulu, Sonny, Alexis and Sam were waiting at the airport.

The happy shouts could be heard echoing through the place. Jason spotted a engagement ring on Sam's finger. Their eyes met. She said, "I thought I'd never see you again."

He said, "You almost didn't."

Jason smiled at Carly. He would find out who Sam had given her heart to later, and maybe even one day end up at their wedding. For now there were other people he needed to see and things he needed to say.

**When the limo pulled up in front of the Quatermaine mansio**n, Carly said "This is a day I never thought I would see. Even all my plans didn't account for this scenario."

Michael asked, "But this is a good thing right?"

Morgan watched his brother and then the adults, looking for the answer on how he was supposed to feel about this place, and the people inside.

Jason looked at Carly, for reassurance.

She took his hand and whispered, "This is a very good thing."

The family was waiting in the living room. Edward paced. Alan and Monica clutched each other hands, as they sat side by side on the couch. Tracy and Luke knocked back drinks and snarked at each other. Dillon whispered with Brooklyn in the corner, where she revealed that Lois was pregnant again. Ned and his wife tried to get Edward to sit down. Emily held Spencer, while Nikolas stood next to them.

Michael and Morgan walked in, followed by Jason, who was holding hands with Carly.

Monica slowly rose, shaking, her eyes filled with tears. "I thought we lost you..."

Jason said, "I'm sorry I worried you."

They hugged.

Alan walked over and held out his hand, "It's good to see you...son."

"You too, Dad."

The room gasped at the use of that word. Alan's eyes were moist when Jason gave him a quick hug.

Jason looked around the room, meeting each person's eyes and then finally settling on Edward.

His grandfather said, "I have to say that we all we convinced you'd never come back to us. But that one," he pointed and smiled at Carly "just wouldn't believe it."

Speaking to Carly, Edward added, "Thank you for not giving up on him."

"I never would," she said.

Dillon came over and said, "It's great to see you, man. Welcome back."

Slipping his hand into Carly's again, Jason said "It's good to be back."

"Well, enough of the mush, lets eat some dinner!" Luke cried

"Classy as always, husband."

Everyone stood up and started to move to the dining room.

"I'm starving!" said Michael "What are we eating?"

In unison the adults answered, "Pizza."

And just like that, after years of doing all he could to stay away from these people, and months of begging God to let him come back to them, Jason Morgan was home to stay.

XXXXX

**Late that night**, Jason and Carly sat on her couch.

"So I guess I need to look for a place to live?" he asked.

She slowly turned her head and studied him. "Why?"

"You said Sonny sold both Penthouses."

"Yes, but...you have a place to live...always, Jase...with me." Softly she asked "If that is what you want?"

Though they had been close in the last few days, sharing kisses and teary conversations about how they couldn't stand to live apart from each other, their futures plans were left unspoken.

Jason smiled at her, then raised his hand to stroke her cheek. "If, Carly?"

"If," she whispered as she started to smile too.

"Don't you know there is no where else on this planet I want to be? I just wanted to make sure that is what you want too."

"You're all I ever wanted, Jase, and all I will ever want."

When his lips touched hers, Carly scooted her body as close to him as possible, needing to feel his skin and warmth and know that he was really here and never leaving her again.

Carly pulled back an inch, and staring into the blue eyes that stole her heart at first sight, she told him, "You know I am no good at being me without you."

Jason replied back, his words low and intimate and 100 percent true, "I don't think there is any me without you."

When his lips touched hers this time, there wasn't anything he held back. Time was short, and this time Jason was the one with a plan. A plan to never be without his love again.

THE END

_I wrote this story a while ago but held off on posting it since it didn't have many happy moments in it. Still I hope it was an enjoyable read all the same. I loved showing Carly fighting for Jason even though all logic seemed to dictate her cause was hopeless. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read, _

_Sara_


End file.
